Le secret de la Tour d'Astronomie
by Niki2906
Summary: Hermione revient à Poudlard pour une dernière année mais elle est anéantie. Elle passe ses soirées en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, elle a besoin d'aide. Et si elle recevait cette aide d'une personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir. Et si la Tour d'Astronomie avait un secret, si elle découvrait le plus grand secret de Poudlard. Elle allait avoir une bien étonnante nouvelle.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous ! Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire. J'aurais dû continuer l'autre mais celle-là à jaillit et il a fallu que je l'écrive. Voilà tout. Je vais bien sur continuer mon autre histoire « Nouveaux Horizons » seulement je pars en vacances et ma connexion internet risque d'être limitée durant un mois. Je vais tout faire pour pouvoir poster un ou deux chapitres durant ce mois mais je ne pourrais pas en faire plus. En attendant, j'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire là. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire alors je serais vraiment contente que vous me laissiez vos avis, ça ne prend que quelques secondes pour récompenser plusieurs heures de travail. :)

Il s'agit là d'une histoire à trois chapitres déjà écrite que je posterais rapidement.

Contexte : Après guerre. Tout ceux qui sont morts durant la guerre le sont là aussi. Le reste est expliqué dans le texte.

Résumé : Hermione revient pour terminer sa septième année à Poudlard, sans Harry, Ron et Ginny. Bien qu'elle soit heureuse de revenir au château, Hermione est anéantit par la guerre et le soutient lui viendra de là où elle n'aurait jamais cru l'avoir. Elle retrouvera à Poudlard certaines personnes, découvrira un secret bien caché et développera de nouvelles amitiés.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait trois mois que les cours avaient repris et cinq que la guerre avait fini en laissant derrière elle des morts ou des blessés parfois innocents et n'ayant rien demandé de tel. Hermione Granger, elle, faisait partie des blessés. Pas des blessés physiques, non, des blessés psychologiques. Elle avait été la à chaque étage de cette maudite guerre, se battant aux côtés d'Harry Potter, son meilleur ami et de Ron Weasley mais de bien d'autres aussi. Elle avait été la tête pensante comme le disait tout le monde et « elle les avait empêché de mourir mille fois » comme l'avait déclaré Harry lors de différentes interview. Jamais Harry, ni elle, ne s'étaient laissé tomber dans la stupidité de la célébrité mais Ron y avait été plus sensible et c'est, en partie, ce qui avait mis fin à leur relation amoureuse plus que désopilante, voir même grotesque.

Harry et Ron avaient été directement demandé par le ministère de la magie en tant qu'aurors et ils s'étaient empressés d'accepter en disant, pour Ron, qu'il n'aurait, pour rien au monde, voulu reprendre les cours. Hermione, quant à elle, avait décliné l'offre et avait préféré accepter celle de McGonagall qui lui avait gentiment proposée de revenir à Poudlard en tant que préfète en chef. Elle y avait retrouvé Luna, Neville, Malefoy et même Zabini mais pas beaucoup d'autres. Seulement, elle se sentait terriblement seule. N'ayant plus Harry et Ron, elle se sentait perdue mais, en un sens, elle était mieux sans eux car il lui aurait fallu se parer trop souvent d'un faux sourire, d'une façade heureuse alors qu'en réalité, elle était détruite. Il y avait toujours Luna et Neville mais il semblait tout deux tellement heureux, amoureux alors… Elle ne voulait pas les déranger. Luna avait toujours été sur son nuage de toute façon mais là, c'était flagrant. Elle dégageait de la bonne humeur et même si Hermione était contente pour elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste alors tout les soirs depuis la rentrée, elle venait ici, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Grâce à son statut de préfète en chef, elle pouvait déambuler dans le château plus tard sans risque de se faire prendre puisque c'était elle qui était censé «prendre les élèves sur le fait » et donc, elle ne risquait rien sauf si un professeur décidait de marcher un peu dans le château mais il n'y avait pas de risques pour que quelqu'un monte aussi ici. Elle avait bien remarqué que peu de gens avait pour idée de monter profiter de la vue, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils loupaient mais c'était tant mieux puisqu'elle pouvait de ce fait être tranquille. Durant le début de l'année, elle avait dû cohabiter avec Malefoy puisqu'il était lui aussi préfet et même si ça n'avait pas été facile, ils avaient fini par avoir une entente cordiale. De temps à autre, ils parvenaient à avoir une discussion intellectuelle, mais rien de plus. Elle se devait bien d'avouer que Malefoy n'était pas une élève médiocre, loin de là, et que les discussions avec lui étaient toujours passionnantes et intelligentes. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir parler avec lui de cette façon avant mais ça ne lui avait pas été donné, tant pis. Seulement, il restait des barrières entre eux. Ils n'avaient jamais mis à jour les insultes dont ils s'étaient couverts toute leur enfance, ni rien de leur relation houleuse passé. C'était fort dommage, mais elle n'avait pas la force d'y remédier pour l'instant.

Elle avait aussi eu l'occasion de parler avec Zabini et de constater que, finalement, il n'était pas tellement le chien-chien de Malefoy et qu'il pouvait se montrer intelligent et gentil. Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de parler avec elle mais il avait bien vu qu'elle n'était pas vraimentt bien et qu'il lui faudrait attendre un peu avant de pouvoir réellement lui parler. Ca ne semblait pas l'avoir vexé et il semblait même été enclin à attendre, compréhensif en quelque sorte. Elle l'en avait remercié par la pensée et lui avait signifié dans un demi-sourire et un hochement de tête.

Nous étions maintenant en novembre, en pleine vacances de la Toussaint et alors que beaucoup d'élèves été en train de faire la fête dans au bal d'Halloween dans la Grande Salle, elle était là, pourvu d'un joli déguisement d'une mariée défunte. Elle portait sur elle une longue robe blanche et noire de mariée déchirée à plusieurs endroits ainsi qu'un maquillage parfaitement fait avec plusieurs couleurs telles que le blanc, le noir ou le gris. Il n'y avait pas de blessures sanglantes mais on devinait aisément qu'elle était morte grâce à son teint livide et ses cernes noirs renforcée par le maquillage noir au dessus de ses yeux. Elle avait aussi quelques traces de faux sang et ses cheveux été coiffés tels ceux d'une mariée seulement, quelques mèches sortaient alors qu'elles n'auraient pas dû mais elle restait tout de même belle. Les gens l'avaient félicité pour son costume. « Ton teint livide et tes cernes sont superbement bien fait ! » avaient-t-ils dit. Seulement, ils le savaient pas qu'elle n'avait pas eu grand-chose à faire puisque ce teint blanchâtre et ces cernes là, elle les avait à cause du manque de nourriture et de sommeil. Effectivement, depuis la guerre, elle était en proie à d'horribles insomnies et manque d'envie de manger qu'elle cachait grâce à divers sortilèges alors elle n'avait eu aucun mal à faire ce maquillage.

Bref, aujourd'hui, en haut de cette tour, elle réfléchissait mais pas seulement. Elle guettait la présence d'une personne qui semblait être là chaque nuit, près d'elle, derrière elle pour être précise, depuis un mois. Jamais elle n'avait osé se retourner, comme si elle savait que ce qui l'attendait était incroyablement inimaginable. Mais elle avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui, elle saurait. Elle devait savoir et se retourner. Cette personne jamais ne l'avait dénoncé, ni n'avait parlé. Peut être ne savait-elle pas qu'Hermione se doutait de sa présence, la sentait mais, Hermione n'y croyait pas à ça. Il émanait, de cette personne, bien trop d'intelligence, un grand savoir même et sans même savoir de qui il s'agissait, elle l'a respectait. Seulement, pourquoi ne lui parlait-elle pas ? Pourquoi se contentait-elle de venir la regarder perdue dans ses pensées noires chaque soirs ? S'il s'agissait d'un professeur, il aurait dû l'a réprimandé. Et si c'était un élève, il aurait dû partir de peur d'être sanctionné. Alors elle ne savait pas de qui il pouvait s'agir. Elle avait bien pensé à Malefoy mais elle avait vite balayé cette idée. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Elle ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu être assez patient.

Alors aujourd'hui, elle guettait son arrivée. Lorsqu'elle le senti là, car il s'agissait forcément d'un homme au vu de la place qu'il semblait prendre avec sa carrure, elle prit sur elle pour ne pas se tendre et faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle attendit une dizaine de minute avant de se décider à tourner la tête et ce qu'elle vit, elle ne s'y était pas préparée. Jamais elle n'aurait pu y penser et elle cru d'abord à une mauvaise farce. Après tout, c'était Halloween alors ça aurait pu être un déguisement, mais non, c'était bien trop réaliste, et elle n'avait vu personne déguisé d'une telle manière dans la Grande Salle tout à l'heure. Mais l'homme qui était là ne pouvait tout bonnement pas être là. Doucement, elle se leva et lui fit face pour mieux le voir. Pour s'assurer de ce qu'elle voyait. En face d'elle, se trouvait un grand homme plutôt maigre mais avec une carrure imposante et une prestance époustouflante. Son teint était aussi blafard que dans ses souvenirs et ses yeux toujours aussi noirs. Sa cape virevoltait derrière lui de façon menaçante mais il ne semblait pas près à bouger, pas même pour partir. Oui, face à elle se trouvait Severus Rogue, son soi-disant défunt professeur qui ne semblait plus tant l'être. Pourtant, ne l'avait-elle pas vu mourir devant ses yeux ? Certes, elle n'avait pas revu son corps après mais il y avait bien eu un enterrement.

D'un geste fébrile étant en grande partie un reflex, elle tendit la main vers lui, pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas un fantôme mais elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, la main dans le vide et les yeux grands ouverts. Etonnement, Rogue fit un petit pas en avant prit sa main, ou plutôt, son poignet, dans sa main pour réduire l'espace entre eux. Maintenant, il l'a surplombait et était proche comme jamais auparavant. Elle tourna la tête par reflex, son regard était bien trop pesant. Mais lui, s'obstinait toujours à darder son regard sur elle et son poignet dans sa main. Se rendant compte qu'elle ne devrait pas détourner le regard, elle fixa ses prunelles dans celles de son ancien professeur pour la première fois et elle cru rêver à l'ombre d'un sourire amusé par son comportement.

« Toujours aussi… Gryffondor, Granger, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque et ronronnante.

- Professeur Rogue, comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-elle en faisant abstraction de sa remarque rendant à nouveau son ancien professeur amusé.

- Toujours aussi curieuse à ce que je vois. Il est si facile de duper toute une population qui préférerait vous voir mort, Miss Granger, mais je pensais que vous auriez eu des doutes lorsqu'à mon enterrement, vous n'avez pas vu mon corps comme la coutume le stipule.

- Vous ne sembliez pas être un homme de coutume, professeur.

- Je ne suis plus votre professeur, Miss Granger.

- Vous l'avez été, et je ne sais comment vous appeler si ce n'est que part ce terme. Vous préférez peut être « monsieur » ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Peu importe. »

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter alors elle ne dit rien. Pourtant, il y avait un tas de questions qui l'a tiraillé et qu'elle aurait voulu lui poser. Mais elle laissa le silence durer et il finit par lâcher son poignet au bout d'un long moment, laissant l'endroit qu'il avait touché chaud et plus sensible au froid de ce fait. Elle aurait voulu le rattraper mais elle ne fit rien et finit par partir à son tour une demi-heure plus tard.

Le lendemain, elle revient. Elle espérait le revoir même si elle n'osait y croire. Mais à l'heure habituelle, il était là et elle aussi. Elle était, comme à son habitude, assise sur le bord du balcon, les jambes pendantes dans le vide. Ni lui, ni elle, ne dirent mots ce soir-là, ni tout ceux des deux semaines suivantes.

C'était devenu un rituel. Il venait chaque soir à la même heure, restait à la même place, tout comme elle. Ils ne disaient rien mais chacun était en connaissance de la présence de l'autre. Hermione avait pu réfléchir à tout cela mais bien vite, elle en avait été lassé et avait laissé toutes ses questions dans un coin de sa tête pour revenir à la douleur qui perdurait en elle. La solitude, le chagrin, le déchirement. Tout cela à cause d'une foutue guerre, d'une folle, d'un fou, Bellatrix et Voldemort pour les nommer. Elle pour la marque qu'elle lui avait laissé et lui pour la guerre qu'il avait causé et tout ce qu'elle avait du endurer par sa faute. Les pertes étaient dures et elle voyait sans cesse les visages des morts défiler devant ses yeux vidés de la flamme qui y luisait avant. Chaque nuit, elle cauchemardait et en venait à s'empêcher de dormir pour ne pas revoir les atrocités de la guerre ou revivre l'horreur du manoir Malefoy.

Severus, quant à lui, voyait bien sa détresse mais ne disait mot. Il respectait les silences qui s'installaient entre eux. Après tout, il était là, c'était à elle de demander de l'aide si elle en avait besoin mais il se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas à lui qu'elle l'a demanderait et ce serait totalement normal au vu de leurs anciens liens, inexistants, ou peut être haineux. Alors il avait laissé les deux semaines passer sans rien dire, en restant seulement là.

Mais un soir de la troisième semaine, il l'a trouva en débardeur et en short. Par Merlin, que faisait-elle dans cette tenue en pleine nuit, hors de sa chambre et surtout, en décembre. Il l'avait regardé trembler comme une feuille quelques minutes puis avec un élan de pitié qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, s'était approché et avait retiré sa cape pour l'a couvrir, elle. Elle avait sursauté lorsqu'il avait fait ce geste mais il ne l'avait pas mal pris. Elle avait levé ses yeux embrumés vers lui et l'avait fixé un instant, avait hoché la tête puis il avait murmuré :

« Stupide Gryffondor »

Cela avait tiré un petit rire froid et sans joie à la dite Gryffondor et un vague sourire qui s'était perdu dans le bain de larmes de ses joues. Ensuite, elle avait serré la cape contre elle et il s'était assit à ses côtés sans rien dire. Ils avaient tout deux regardé le paysage sans échanger un seul mot.

Elle avait été vraiment étonnée par son geste et amusée par ses paroles mais elle était restée perdue dans ses pensées. Elle en était ressorti que lorsqu'elle avait comprit qu'il partait et elle s'était levé pour lui rendre sa cape mais à l'instant où elle s'était retournée, elle ne l'avait plus vu. Il était déjà parti. Cet homme était vraiment étrange.

Ce soir-là, elle était rentrée dans ses appartements un peu mieux et avait gardé la cape près d'elle pour dormir. Elle était parvenue à dormir 6 heures de suite sans un rêve et cela l'avait étonnée. Aussi, lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle se trouva moins pâle et moins cernée.

Le soir, elle était remontée dans la tour d'Astronomie cape sur les épaules puis l'heure approchant, l'avait retiré sans envie et s'était tournée vers l'entrée. Elle avait, de cette façon, vu Severus Rogue arriver et avait pu apercevoir un bref étonnement sur son visage. Elle lui avait alors tendu la cape en le remerciant puis lui avait fait signe de venir s'assoir à ses côtés. Sans un mot, il s'était exécuté, la laissant étonnée mais plutôt contente d'elle. Elle se sentait un peu mieux ce soir bien qu'elle n'était pas non plus au meilleur de sa forme. Quelques temps après, il était reparti sans un mot mais il avait tout de même hoché poliment la tête pour lui dire au revoir ou bonne nuit, elle n'avait pas vraiment su interpréter le geste avec certitude.

Le lendemain, il était de nouveau venu s'assoir à côté d'elle mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas eu à l'inviter. Deux jours étaient passés comme ça avant que l'un deux n'ouvre enfin la bouche. C'est lui qui c'était exprimé en premier.

« Qu'aviez-vous l'autre soir Miss Granger ? » avait-il demandé sans la regarder.

Elle n'avait pas tout de suite répondu. Devait-elle réellement le faire ? Pas forcément mais un lien semblait s'être tissé entre eux, même avec le silence. Alors elle avait envie de lui dire. Pourtant, elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Pas même à Harry, Ginny ou Ron.

« J'ai reçu une missive m'apprenant la mort de mon père.

- Oh, je vois. »

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Elle le remerciait de ne pas dire les stupides mots que l'on dit habituellement dans ce genre de moment tel que «Désolé », « toutes mes excuses »,… Mais après tout, il n'était pas un homme à dire ce genre de choses. Il ne disait pas ce qu'il ne pensait pas, normalement du moins.

« Vous vous entendiez bien avec lui ? avait-il demandé.

- Plutôt oui. J'étais, enfin, je suis, fille unique alors j'ai toujours eu un lien fort avec mes parents mais je m'entends tout de même mieux avec ma mère. »

Elle avait déclaré cela sans le prévoir, c'était sorti tout seul, malgré elle. Mais ça ne l'a dérangeait pas. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de voir le même Severus Rogue qu'auparavant. Celui-ci était différent. De part sa patience et sa manière de faire ici mais aussi de par les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait confié à Harry avant sa soi-disant mort.

« Et… Pourquoi étiez-vous si peu vêtue ?

- Je suis venue plus tôt, sans prendre la peine de me changer. J'étais trop mal alors… Je n'ai pas réfléchis.

- Cela doit bien être la première fois de votre vie », se moqua-t-il.

Il avait beau se moquer, ça n'était pas méchant comme ça aurait pu l'être avant alors elle n'en prit pas note et laissa même un petit sourire en coin germer au coin de ses lèvres.

« Et vous, pourquoi m'avoir prêté votre cape ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Vous avez beau vous être retenue jusqu'à présent, vous êtes toujours curieuse, Miss Granger. Je vous ai vu frissonner, non, trembler comme une feuille.

- C'est tout ? Je ne pense pas que vous l'auriez fait avant, commenta-t-elle.

- Avant… C'était différent.

- Effectivement », acquiesça-t-elle pensive.

Ce n'avait pas été une longue conversation mais c'était un début. Un début de quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien mais elle n'avait pas envie de cesser de venir ou qu'il cesse de venir alors le lendemain, elle retourna en haut de la tour.

Il était venu, toujours aussi ponctuel et s'était assit à côté d'elle. Ils étaient restés silencieux un instant puis elle lui avait posé la question qui l'a préoccupait depuis longtemps.

« Comment ? » avait-elle simplement demandé.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire plus, elle savait qu'il avait bien comprit et qu'il ne répondait pas car il choisissait sûrement ses mots. Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq minutes qu'il dit :

« Un retourneur de temps. Il m'a fallu quatre heures. Je me suis enfermé dans une salle de cours et j'ai préparé un élixir, une solution puis je suis revenu à l'endroit et lorsqu'il est partit, lorsque Voldemort est parti, je l'ai vite pris puis vous êtes entré. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous en dire plus à propos des retourneur de temps il me semble. Celui-ci, je l'ai eu de Dumbledore, lui-même. »

Elle hocha la tête mais il savait bien qu'elle avait encore beaucoup d'autres questions et il se prépara à les entendre et peut être même à y répondre.

« Pourquoi être resté caché ? questionna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je n'avais personne ici. Ni famille, ni vrais amis. Seul Minerva, mais elle me sait vivante, sinon je ne serais pas dans ce château d'ailleurs, et les Malefoy. Je n'avais pas d'intérêt à rester dans un monde où j'étais haï.

- Mais la vérité étant faite, la haine partait.

- Non, on m'accusait moins mais j'étais toujours l'horrible professeur Rogue faisant peur aux élèves. »

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête puis réfléchit en gardant son regard fixé sur l'horizon puis elle demanda :

« Et maintenant, que faites-vous ?

- Vous êtes bien curieuse, Miss Granger, déclara-t-il.

- Je suis une Gryffondor.

- Certes, mais la curiosité est un mauvais défaut. »

Elle le regarda un instant puis détourna les yeux, déçue de s'être fait morigéné et d'avoir donné un mauvais point à un homme si intelligent que Rogue. Cependant, il ne bougea pas et répondit :

« Je prépare des potions dans un laboratoire caché. Elles servent ici, à Poudlard pour l'infirmière ou à Saint Mangouste. Cela me permet de passer le temps et de faire ce que j'aime sans être embêté. Je me garde aussi le privilège de pouvoir faire des améliorations ou de nouvelles potions lorsque l'envie m'en prend. Je ne dois rien à personne et personne ne me doit rien.

- Alors McGonagall sait que vous êtes ici…

- Comment pourrait-elle l'ignorer ? Ce château est bien trop protégé pour que quelqu'un y pénètre sans que la directrice soit au courant. Elle me permet de vivre ici en échange d'un apport financier ou de potions suivant les besoins, voilà tout.

- Oh. »

Hermione n'avait rien à ajouter pour le moment, elle se contentait d'assimiler les choses que venait de lui dire son ancien professeur. Alors comme ça, il se sentait bien, seul, dans un coin du château.

« Et vous ne désirez pas partir d'ici ?

- Non, j'y suis bien. C'est un peu mon chez moi, déclara-t-il.

- Je comprends.

- Et vous, que comptez-vous faire, après ? » questionna-t-il sans la regarder.

Un instant, elle tourna la tête pour regarder l'homme assit à côté d'elle. Elle le détailla. Son visage était éclairé par la lumière de la lune et celle-ci le rendait encore plus pâle qu'il ne semblait l'être. Ses cheveux noirs virevoltait au gré du vent et semblait être moins gras qu'ils n'avaient pu l'être. Ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi fines, sans couleur et ses yeux toujours aussi noirs, d'un noir intense qui aurait fait peur à plus d'une personne. Il était vêtu d'un de ses habituel habits noirs qui lui collait à la peau laissant imaginer un corps maigre mais imposant. Sa cape, elle, était attachée vers son cou mais Hermione ne saurait deviner à quel endroit précisément. Elle voletait comme d'habitude derrière lui lorsque le vent se réveillait ou restait au sol lorsqu'il se couchait. En y pensant, elle se disait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu habillé autrement. Soudain, elle se souvient qu'il lui avait posé une question. En réalité, ce sont les yeux de son ancien professeur tournés vers elle qui l'avait fait reprendre pied. Elle avait détourné le regard pour le poser sur l'horizon. Que voulait-elle faire après ? Après Poudlard ? Elle ne voulait pas quitter ce château en réalité.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai beaucoup d'offres, beaucoup d'options mais choisir est le plus difficile.

- Les choix sont toujours durs, Miss Granger mais est-ce ça le plus dur ? Ce qui vous bloque tant ? demanda-t-il.

- Je vous en prie, développez vos pensées professeur. Pardon, Monsieur », se reprit-elle.

Il la détailla un instant, la jaugeant du regard. Peut être ne se rendait-elle-même pas compte de tout ça. Mais était-ce à lui de lui faire comprendre ? Il n'en était pas sur seulement, qui d'autre saurait le faire ? Les autres semblaient ne pas voir tout cela.

« Il me semble que le plus dur pour vous est de quitter Poudlard. Vous voulez y rester le plus longtemps possible et je suis persuadé que vous pourriez envisager des études pour devenir la bibliothécaire du château, l'infirmière ou même professeur s'il le fallait. Votre problème est cet attachement pour ce château. Vous y avez vécu de bon moment avec vos amis et de mauvais durant la guerre. Vous y revoyez les sourires comme les larmes. Les vivants et les morts. Il vous fait vivre tout comme il vous tue car vous ne savez pas vous en détacher ou bien vous ne savez peut être pas le voir correctement. »

Elle était restée stupéfaite devant le discours de son ancien professeur. Comment pouvait-il réussir à mettre des mots là où elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait ? Même ses amis n'avaient su le voir et elle se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tord, ce qui l'agaça un peu. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et répondit :

« Et vous ? Vous vivez encore dans ce château. Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il ne vous fait pas la même chose. Vous êtes vous vu ? Il ne vous fait pas de meilleures choses qu'à moi. Vous avez toujours tout tenté pour rester ici me semble-t-il.

- En effet, je ne démens pas moi. »

Ceci dit, la conversation avait été close. Severus avait été contrarié par ses paroles et Hermione agacée. Alors tout deux n'avaient plus parlé et Severus avait fini par partir.

Hermione, elle, était restée quelques minutes de plus puis était elle aussi rentré dans ses appartements pour y réfléchir allongée sur son lit.

Le lendemain, il s'était retrouvé comme à leur habitude mais n'avait échangé aucun mot et ce n'est que le surlendemain que l'un deux avait ouvert la bouche. Il avait fini par échanges de brèves paroles, sans grand intérêt.

Une semaine était passée et maintenant, ils échangeaient tous les soirs. Ils ne parlaient jamais du passé mais parlaient toujours de quelque chose. Souvent, leurs discussions étaient plutôt intellectuelles. Ils échangeaient à propos de livres ou de potions voir même de sortilèges. Chacun en apprenait un peu plus sans l'avouer à l'autre et Hermione s'amusait maintenant à le ressortir en cours. Ses professeurs s'étaient étonnés de la revoir participer avec entrain et durant son temps libre, elle se penchait sur ce qu'elle pourrait demander à son ancien professeur. Elle osait maintenant lui poser des questions ou lui parler de ses cours sans cacher ses recherches souvent approfondies. Et à chaque fois, il lui répondait dans la mesure de ce qu'il savait. Il l'éclairait toujours un peu, même dans les matières qui n'étaient pas forcément les plus intéressantes. Au bout de deux semaines, ils avaient commencés à s'échanger des avis littéraire et Hermione était allée empruntée certains livres fort intéressants sur les conseils de Rogue.

La journée, elle arpentait les rayons de la bibliothèque et lisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour s'instruire. Et le soir venant, elle lui disait ce qu'elle avait appris. A chaque fois, il rajoutait certaine chose, complétant son savoir grâce au sien. On aurait pu croire qu'ils se lasseraient tout deux de ces discussions mais non, ils avaient toujours un truc à dire et Severus commençait même à rester plus longtemps qu'avant. A son tour, elle s'était mise à lui donner des conseils de livres à lire. Puis ils avaient échangés plus souvent sur les potions, puis les forces du mal,… Chaque soir avait un thème différent et Hermione semblait reprendre des couleurs et du poids.

La journée, tout se passé rapidement. Elle faisait le plus de choses possibles pour ne pas voir le temps passer et le soir, elle ralentissait la cadence pour pouvoir échanger avec Severus.

Severus quant à lui, restait toujours cloitré dans ses appartements mais allait de plus en plus souvent chercher les livres qu'elle lui conseillait et qu'il trouvait souvent fort intéressant. Bien sur, il ne lui disait jamais aussi directement. De temps à autre, lorsqu'il préparait une potion dont ils avaient parlé, il lui arrivait à penser à elle. Il se questionnait de temps à autre mais rien de bien méchant. Il s'était habitué à la voir et à échanger avec elle et il en était de même pour elle.

Les vacances étaient arrivées et Severus comme Hermione se devait d'être de plus en plus discret. Mais grâce à celles-ci, ils pouvaient se voir plus longtemps et leurs conversations basculaient doucement sur leurs impressions, leurs pensées sur les choses, leurs préférences,… Sans le savoir, ils apprenaient à se connaitre un peu mieux chaque jour.

Un soir, le soir de Noël pour être plus précis, Hermione arriva un paquet à la main, enfin pas vraiment un paquet mais une sorte de cadeau non emballé. Severus était venu lui aussi mais il n'avait pas pensé la trouver là. Il lui dit d'ailleurs sans se cacher :

« Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez ce soir.

- Ah oui, pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle.

- C'est Noël. La plupart des élèves sont au bal.

- J'y suis passée, un instant juste parce que c'est de mon devoir et voilà. Je n'avais rien n'à y faire. Je préfère de loin venir ici parler un peu, avec vous. »

Cette déclaration l'avait étonné mais il n'avait rien dit. Non, il s'était contenté de hocher la tête puis de venir s'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe d'un beau noir fendu au niveau de la cuisse n'en révélant pas trop mais juste assez pour deviner de jolies courbes. Le col était en arrondi et les manches s'arrêtaient aux épaules. Sur le côté, sa robe été faite de dentelle laissant apparaitre sa peau et continuant de même dans son dos. Severus se laissa aller à admirer sa chute de reins joliment dessinée et ne laissant plus apparaitre la maigreur qu'elle semblait avoir un mois auparavant. Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux détachés et lissés et avait mis pour seul bijou de jolies petites boucles d'oreilles en argent ainsi qu'un petit bracelet lui aussi en argent. Elle portait, à ses pieds, de charment petits escarpins noirs à talons plus ou moins haut qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de mettre. Sur ses yeux, elle avait mis un petit maquillage dégradé noir mais rien de trop voyant, elle n'aimait pas ça. Severus la trouvait mignonne comme ça et se dit qu'elle n'était plus la même jeune fille qu'il avait cru connaitre mais une tout autre jeune femme cultivée et… Belle.

Elle avait ramené doucement ses pieds vers elle et avait enlevé ses talons pour les poser derrière de peur de ne les perdre dans le vide. Bien sur, elle pourrait toujours lancer des Accio chaussures mais ce serait long et elle n'avait pas tellement envie de se ridiculiser devant son ancien professeur. Aussi, elle laissa la brise chatouiller ses orteils et ses bras nus sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait la chair de poule. Elle parla un peu avec son ancien professeur puis lui tendit ce qu'elle avait amené pour lui. Il en fut étonné mais elle lui expliqua :

« Je vous ai parlé plusieurs fois de cet ouvrage et vous sembliez intéressé alors je me suis dis que ça vous ferait peut être plaisir.

- Est-ce un cadeau de Noël Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il en regardant l'ouvrage qu'il tenait religieusement dans ses mains.

- Je ne sais pas. Prenez ceci comme vous voulez, monsieur.

- Bien. Merci », dit-il après quelques secondes.

Elle était contente de lui avoir donné car elle avait vu qu'il en prendrait soin comme elle le faisait. Elle n'aimait pas ceux qui ne prenaient pas soin des livres mais elle avait bien vu que ses longs doigts n'étaient pas près de l'abimer. Elle lui sourit puis fixa son regard sur la forêt enneigée. Un moment passa sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prenne la parole. Elle sentait son regard sur elle de temps à autre mais ne disait rien et le laissait faire. Après tout, elle l'avait bien détaillé elle aussi, souvent même. Elle pouvait même dire qu'aujourd'hui, il ne portait pas ses habituelles robes de sorciers mais un ensemble pantalon et chemise noire avec un manteau, son habituelle cape et une écharpe noire semblant très douce et confortable mais aussi plutôt belle. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se dire que ça lui allait bien et elle avait sourit sans rien ajouter. Alors voilà, maintenant elle ne pouvait rien lui dire s'il l'a détaillait à son tour. Et puis, ça ne l'a dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle se laissa aller à fermer les yeux un instant et sursauta tellement lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose la toucher que Severus dû la rattraper pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

« Doublement stupide », c'était-il contenté de dire en la relâchant.

Avant de la lâcher, il avait veillé à ce qu'elle se soit assez remise pour ne pas tomber. Elle qui n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle était «doublement » stupide mais elle venait de comprendre. Ce frôlement qu'elle avait senti était celui de la cape qu'il venait de déposer sur ses épaules alors qu'elle avait la chair de poule sans même s'apercevoir qu'elle avait froid.

« Merci, doublement » avait-elle dit en lui souriant.

Il ne lui avait pas réellement rendu son sourire, mais presque et elle en était heureuse. Elle s'était alors glissée pour la deuxième fois de sa vie dans la cape chaude de son ancien professeur. Mais maintenant, elle avait froid là où le maitre des potions avait posé ses mains, juste avant et elle en venait même à vouloir qu'il les repose là où elle était. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse avoir les mains chaudes. Elle l'avait toujours cru froid extérieurement comme intérieurement et avait même pensé que sa peau était froide, mais non. Doucement, elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées qui n'auraient pas dû lui venir. Elle était sûrement trop fatiguée et ses pensées partaient dans tout les sens.

Après un long moment, le Serpentard s'était levé et elle avait suivi le mouvement par reflex. Elle avait esquissé un geste pour lui rendre sa cape sans en avoir la moindre envie mais il l'avait retenu. Il avait posé sa main sur la sienne et lui avait fait comprendre que ça n'était pas la peine, qu'il attendrait demain et qu'il n'en avait, de toute façon, pas vraiment besoin alors qu'elle risquait d'en avoir bien plus l'utilité. D'une voix douce qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et que lui-même ne se connaissait pas, il lui avait souhaité une joyeux Noël et une bonne nuit puis avait doucement frôlé sa joue d'une geste lent et était parti en la laissant planté au milieu de la pièce sans vraiment comprendre. Mécaniquement, elle avait regagné ses appartements et c'était immédiatement endormi enroulée dans la cape à l'odeur du parchemin, des herbes et des potions, sûrement l'odeur de l'ancien directeur de Serpentard.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla parfaitement régénérée. Elle écrit une lettre à Harry, Ron et Ginny puis s'installa tranquillement dans le fauteuil du salon qu'elle partageait avec Malefoy. Celui-ci sortit alors qu'elle était en plein lecture, toujours entortillée dans la cape de Severus qu'elle avait gardé par mégarde. Elle ne vit pas Malefoy s'arrêter d'un seul coup et a regarder comme s'il cherchait on ne sait quoi.

« Granger ! » tonna-t-il.

Elle releva immédiatement la tête, sonnée par cet appel inhabituel qui l'avait tiré de ses songes. Elle papillonna un instant des yeux avant de les poser sur Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui Malefoy, que me veux-tu pour me déranger aussi poliment ?

- Où… Où as-tu trouvé cette cape ? bredouilla-t-il.

- Euh… C'est la mienne Malefoy, mentit-elle.

- Granger, ne me prends pas pour plus con que je ne le suis. Tu sais à qui est cette cape tout comme moi. Comment l'as-tu eu ? »

Elle en était restée coi devant Malefoy, ne sachant que dire, que faire. Savait-il ? Et si elle faisait une bêtise ? Non, elle devait nier pour l'amener à lui dire lui-même se qu'il savait. C'était peut être très Serpentard comme façon de faire, mais elle avait apprit à l'être avec Malefoy, Zabini et Rogue.

« Oui, je sais à qui elle est, elle est à moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Granger, je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver mais si tu ne me le dis pas, je vais devoir le faire.

- Mais Malefoy…

- Bordel Granger ! Pourquoi as-tu la cape de mon parrain ?

- De… Qui ? bégaya-t-elle pour l'amener à en dire encore plus.

- De Severus Rogue, Granger ! Pourquoi as-tu sa cape ?

- Comment pourrais-je avoir sa cape Malefoy, voyons ? » le testa-t-elle.

Désabusé et fatigué de ce petit jeu, Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et tira d'un seul coup la cape et la porta à son nez. Elle le vit humer le parfum puis abaisser la cape vivement et l'a regarder.

« Quand l'as-tu revu ?

- Je…

- Cette fois, ne t'avises pas de me mentir, tu sais que je sais qu'il est vivant. Nous le savons tout les deux.

- Comment… ?

- Réponds-moi d'abord, et après je te répondrais moi aussi.

- Bien. Je l'ai revu hier soir. En réalité, je le vois tous les soirs depuis… plus d'un mois, presque deux même.

- Oh. Il me l'a dis, voilà tout. Ma famille, la directrice, l'infirmière et maintenant toi sommes les seul au courant il me semble. Et euh, comment ce fait-il que tu le vois tous les soirs Granger ? demanda-t-il.

- Je… Il m'a découvert un soir en haut de la tour d'Astronomie et euh… C'est étrange à raconter. Il est revenu tous les soirs durant un mois sans que je ne me retourne mais un soir, le soir du bal d'Halloween, je me suis retournée et je l'ai vu. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris mais voilà, il est revenu encore et encore, tous les soirs à la même heure finalement, nous avons fini par parler, un peu puis de plus en plus et nous avons maintenant de longue conversations.

- Et la cape ?

- Ah oui… Hier, je suis partie du bal tôt et je n'ai pas pris de gilet. Seulement, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, il fait bien plus froid et voilà, il… il me l'a prêté. Mais seulement prêté, je vais lui rendre ce soir.

- Hum… Je n'ai jamais vu Severus prêter sa cape.

- J'ai dû lui faire de la peine, rit-elle d'un rire sonnant faux.

- Ca n'est pas son genre…Mais bon. »

Malefoy se recula puis la regarda un instant et après lui avoir parlé un peu, partit dans sa chambre tandis qu'elle reprit sa lecture. Cette conversation avait étonné Hermione aussi elle décida de questionner Rogue le soir même.

Elle arriva de nouveau emmitouflée dans la cape de Rogue mais cette fois, elle était essoufflée. En réalité, elle était en retard car sa lecture l'avait absorbée et elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut de la tour, Rogue était déjà là. Elle était plus qu'essoufflée et très rouge mais elle tenta de se reprendre.

« Miss Granger ! tonna la voix de Rogue. Puis-je connaitre la raison d'un tel retard et de cette arrivée… Tonitruante !

- Je… je suis désolée, bégaya Hermione pas sûre de la façon dont elle devait réagir.

- Je l'espère bien, gronda-t-il en s'approchant près d'elle.

- Je… Je n'avais pas vu l'heure… J'étais en train de lire, puis Harry est apparut dans la cheminée pour me parler et je me suis remise à lire sans voir l'heure passer et… et…

- Idiote, grogna-t-il.

- Avez-vous bientôt fini de toujours m'insulter ? éclata-t-elle. Je viens de courir dans tout le château pour pouvoir arriver le plus vite possible et pour une fois que c'est moi qui arrive après je ne pense pas que vous pouvez me dire quoi que ce soit ! »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux en tapant du pied sous le coup de l'énervement tandis qu'il l'a fusilla littéralement du regard.

« Je me suis juste inquiété de ne pas vous voir là, avoua-t-il en grognant plus pour lui rabattre le caquet que pour lui avouer.

- Oh ! »

Elle était sincèrement surprise, elle n'y avait pas du tout pensé alors elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle cessa alors de taper du pied et le regarda moins méchamment qu'auparavant alors que lui, ne l'a regardait déjà plus.

« Alors, euh… Excusez-moi, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- C'est moi, je me suis emporté, grogna-t-il. Vous êtes habituellement toujours très ponctuelle et là… Comme vous n'étiez pas très bien, il y a quelques temps, eh bien voilà… S'en doute mes instincts de professeur ont-ils repris le dessus.

- S'en doute, oui. »

Malgré ce qu'il venait de lui dire, l'excuse qu'il lui avait donné, elle avait était contente de voir qu'il se soit inquiété, pourtant, ce n'était rien, elle aurait sûrement fait de même, elle se serait sûrement inquiétée. Et puis, il lui avait avoué qu'elle était ponctuelle, n'est-ce pas une qualité ?

« Vous… Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle.

- Un quart d'heure peut être, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très patient, pas toujours du moins.

- Pourtant vous avez attendu un mois avant que je ne me retourne ici même.

- Vrai. J'ai dis pas toujours. Il y a des choses pour lesquelles je suis patient.

- Je dirais le contraire. Il y a des choses pour lesquelles vous n'êtes pas patient mais la plupart du temps, il me semble que vous l'êtes.

- Peut être. »

Il haussa les épaules puis elle se reprit et lui tendit sa cape. Il lui fit signe de la garder jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parte et ils s'installèrent pour parler. Soudain, la conversation avec Drago revient à l'esprit d'Hermione.

« Professeur, euh… Monsieur, qui d'autre est au courant pour vous ? A part la professeure McGonagall ? ( oui la professeure car maintenant ça existe pour l'égalité des sexes et j'y tiens J ).

- Vous, déclara-t-il.

- Merci, je le savais déjà ça, railla Hermione.

- Personne d'autre, dit-il en se détournant.

- Vous mentez.

- Qu'est-ce que qui vous fait dire ça ? questionna-t-il d'un ton détaché.

- La réaction de Malefoy ce matin en voyant votre cape », dit-elle en prenant le même air détaché que lui.

Etonné, il se retourna bien trop vite pour manquer le sourire victorieux sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Bien qu'il afficha une grimace, il avait plutôt envie de sourire de la jeune fille qui était parvenue à l'avoir. Toujours aussi intelligente avait-il commenté dans sa tête.

« Que vous a-t-il dit ?

- Qu'il savait, lui aussi. Je suis peinée que vous me mentiez encore monsieur, dit Hermione avec un très léger sourire en coin.

- Vous m'en voyez confus, railla Severus.

- Vous ne changerez jamais, s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux aux ciels.

- Vous non plus, contrattaqua-t-il.

- Si, sur certaines choses. Il me semble avoir déjà changé depuis votre soi-disant mort.

- Vous m'exaspérez toujours autant, lança-t-il.

- Si c'était le cas, vous ne seriez pas ici tous les soirs à la même heure.

- Voilà, vous m'agacez encore, déclara-t-il.

- Vous m'en voyez confuse, répéta-t-elle.

- Comptez-vous arrêter ce petit jeu ?

- Tout dépend de vous.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Comptez-vous redevenir plus ou moins agréable ? Ou plutôt, moins désagréable devrais-je dire.

- Tout dépend de vous, répéta-t-il à son tour.

- Bien, cessons », dit Hermione blasée en s'asseyant par terre sans aucune grâce.

Cela tira un léger sourire au Serpentard, qu'il cacha, bien entendu pour la forme. Après quelques longues secondes, il vient la rejoindre en s'asseyant plus doucement puis ils finirent par discuter tranquillement. La discussion partie, Hermione ne se rendis pas compte que Severus la manipulait et se laissa entrainer sur le terrain qu'il avait choisit d'explorer.

« Alors Potter et Weasley sont devenus des vedettes, tout comme vous mais Weasley en jouît tout particulièrement ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

- Oui, mais Ronald fait ce qu'il veut après tout, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

- Il s'agit tout de même de votre copain, il me semble, Granger.

- Ex, c'est mon ex petit copain.

- Bien sur. Je ne donne pas deux mois avant que vous ne lui retombiez dans les bras.

- Je ne suis pas de ce genre, professeur.

- Ne m'appelez pas…

- Je ne vois pas de quelle autre façon je peux vous appeler ! J'ai l'habitude de le faire et je déteste le : monsieur, alors ça va, s'emporta-t-elle.

- Granger, je ne suis peut être plus votre professeur mais il y a des stades à ne pas dépasser.

- Comme si vous vous gêniez vous…marmonna-t-elle.

- Bien, puisque vous semblez avoir envie de vous disputer ce soir, allez trouver quelqu'un d'autre, je m'en vais, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Non professeur, s'il vous plait ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant brusquement. Restez. Je… Je m'excuse. Ron est toujours un sujet sensible et… Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme ça. Je n'aurais même pas dû vous parler de lui. Restez, je vous prie. »

A ça, elle ajouta un regard désolé qui fit hésiter Rogue assez longtemps pour qu'elle sache qu'elle avait gagné. Elle se rassit et lui fit signe de venir s'assoir à côté d'elle à nouveau. Après un moment durant lequel il l'a considéra du regard, il vint s'assoir à côté d'Hermione et attendit qu'elle parle à nouveau car il était persuadé qu'elle le ferait. Bien entendu, il avait vu juste car quelques minutes plus tard, elle expliqua :

« Ronald et moi nous sommes quittés sur une dispute et depuis je refuse de le voir. Il virevolte dans les robes de toutes les sorcières qui lui font la cour parce qu'il est célèbre et cela m'agace au plus haut point. Harry a bien essayé de lui dire mais… Il est buté. Il l'a toujours été.

- Buté et pas très intelligent. Que lui trouviez-vous ?

- Il est gentil malgré tout ça et…

- La gentillesse ne fait pas tout Granger, il en faut plus pour une femme. Vous ne serez jamais épanoui avec lui, cela se voit comme un hippogriffe dans un salon. Il vous faut quelqu'un d'intelligent, de mâture, de gentil aussi mais ça ne suffit pas d'être gentil. »

Alors que Severus parlait, Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire qui fit se retourner le maitre des potions. Il arqua un sourcil et Hermione rit de plus belle.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire comme ça Granger ?

- Professeur, vous rendez-vous compte du ridicule de la situation ? questionna-t-elle. Enfin ! Vous êtes en train de me dire ce qui serait mieux pour moi en matière d'amour alors que nous nous sommes toujours détesté ! Imaginez le contraire, si je vous disais quelle femme il vous faudrait, ne trouveriez vous pas cela ridicule ou drôle du moins. »

Severus considéra un instant la tirade d'Hermione et laissa un petit sourire s'échapper. Elle n'avait absolument pas tord.

« Je pense bien savoir mais là n'est pas la question et cela serait vraiment drôle, et sûrement terriblement gênant de vous en parler. »

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ajouter ça et elle avait vu qu'elle avait piqué sa curiosité grâce au regard qu'il lui avait jeté.

« Ah oui, vous pensez savoir Miss Granger ?

- Ca n'est pas bien difficile, déclara-t-elle.

- Je vous écoute.

- Etes-vous sérieux ?

- Très.

- N'est-ce pas purement Gryffondor d'être curieux ? questionna-t-elle.

- Arrêtez cela tout de suite avant que l'envie ne me prenne de…

- Ca va ça va. Je ne sais peut être pas tout de ce que devrait être cette femme mais je suis certaine qu'elle devrait être intelligente, attentionnée, conciliante et avoir un minimum de caractère pour vous tenir tête.

- Je déteste que l'on me tienne tête Granger.

- Je sais, mais vous en avez besoin.

- Vous m'insupportez, déclara-t-il avec un léger, très discret sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

- Ca n'est pas nouveau, répliqua-t-elle.

- Changeons de sujet, ça vaudra mieux. N'avez-vous jamais considéré Potter ? demanda-t-il en crachant presque le nom.

- Harry ? Par pitié jamais ! Je le tuerai ! Et puis, il est comme mon frère alors… Ahhh ! C'est affreux ! Vous m'avez mis une image dans la tête que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir ! Ah !

- Elle vous ait venu toute seule.

- A cause de vos insinuations.

- Non, vous avez raison, Potter manque de caractère pour vous. Je ne sais comme Weasley fille fait pour le supporter…

- Elle a besoin, au contraire, de quelqu'un de plus calme puisqu'elle ne l'est pas du tout, déclara Hermione avec un sourire pensif. Vous souhaitez vraiment continuer à parler de ça ?

- Pas le moins de monde, déclara-t-il pourtant amusé.

- Tant mieux, je commençais à prendre peur. »

Il l'observa un moment, amusé de la situation et des paroles de la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. Un instant, il revit la gamine qu'elle était quelques années auparavant et constata à quel point elle avait changé.

« Et la cohabitation avec Drago ? demanda-t-il maintenant plus ou moins habitué à faire la conversation.

- Ca se passe bien mieux que je ne l'aurais cru. Il nous arrive d'échanger un peu et j'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec Zabini aussi. Je dois avouer qu'ils ont, eux aussi, changé. »

Pour toute réponse, Severus se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle ne le prit pas mal, elle savait depuis le temps que cela n'était pas de l'indifférence à ses propos mais qu'il pensait à ce qu'elle disait. Aussi, elle continua ce qu'elle disait sans attendre de réponse.

« Bien sur, nous ne parlons pas comme de vieux amis mais nous échangeons de temps en temps, souvent de façon plutôt intellectuelle. J'ai découvert qu'en dehors de la bêtise dont ils faisaient preuves envers Harry, Ron et moi, et les autres aussi mais surtout nous, ils pouvaient se montrer intelligent, enfin, ils l'étaient ils le sont. Mais bon, après tout Serpentard est tout de même réputé pour abriter des personnes plutôt intelligentes il me semble alors…

- Venez-vous de complimenter la maison adverse Granger, s'exclama la voix doucereuse de Severus.

- Oh par pitié, j'ai dépassé ça depuis longtemps déjà.

- Tout dépend ce que vous entendez par : _longtemps._

- Je ne compte pas le temps mais un longtemps pour moi sera futile pour vous sachant que nous ne sommes pas du même âge.

- Granger… tonna-t-il froidement.

- Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis professeur ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais dis, ni même insinué que vous êtes vieux. Après tout, je ne connais même pas votre âge… »

Severus l'a jaugea du regard un instant puis Hermione reprit la conversation en main pour ne pas avoir à essuyer les quelconques blancs qui pourraient s'insinuer dedans.

Ils échangèrent tellement ce soir là, qu'il était déjà deux heures du matin lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Ils descendirent en même temps et firent une parti du trajet ensemble puis vint le moment de se quitter. Hermione salua poliment son ancien professeur qui le lui rendit puis elle emprunta les escaliers menant vers le haut du château tandis qu'il descendait vers les cachots. En rentrant, Hermione comme Severus, se dirent que c'était leur première vraie conversation autre qu'intellectuelle. Tout deux en sourirent discrètement.

Un mois passa, un mois durant lequel ils se rencontrèrent chaque soir, même celui du nouvel an ou de l'anniversaire de Severus, dont Hermione n'était pas au courant, bien entendu. Ils apprirent, durant ce temps, à se connaitre de mieux en mieux sans même s'en apercevoir. Maintenant, ils ne craignaient plus de dire quelque chose de travers. Ils s'amusaient à se taquiner et de temps en temps, le rire d'Hermione résonnait tandis que Severus souriait discrètement. Hermione ne prenait pas mal le fait de rire seule, cela ne la gênait absolument pas et Severus s'amusait de la voir rire d'une telle façon. Elle semblait bien mieux qu'en début d'année, et c'était le cas. Peu à peu, elle s'était rapprochée de Luna et Neville à nouveau et s'était mise à parler à Drago et Blaise la journée.

Rapidement, les vacances de février arrivèrent et Hermione passa encore plus de temps en haut de la tour. Elle apprenait de plus en plus de choses et était de plus en plus épanouie. Un jour durant les vacances, elle arriva dans la tour d'Astronomie un peu plus tôt, un livre à la main. Elle attendit une heure et se rendit compte du retard de son ancien professeur au bout de trois quart d'heure. Celui-ci avait un quart d'heure de retard et cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle s'inquiéta un long moment et faillit partir le chercher lorsqu'il arriva comme si de rien n'était. Elle lui lança un regard noir et tapa du pied comme si de rien n'était en attendant qu'il s'explique mais il n'en fit rien. Il ne semblait pas être de bonne humeur mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle ne l'était plus non plus.

« Qu'avez-vous à vous agiter comme ça Granger, grogna-t-il. Par Morgane vous me faites mal à la tête.

- Vous êtes en retard, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Peut être bien, et alors ?

- La dernière fois que je l'ai était, je me suis pris une remontrance et vous vous venez ici et ne vous excusez même pas ?

- Je n'ai en rien à m'excuser ou à me justifier.

- Vous êtes vraiment buté et exécrable !

- Et vous insupportable et affreusement je-sais-tout. Il vous faut peut être le contrôle de tout, Granger, mais je ne suis pas quelque chose de contrôlable, tonna-t-il.

- Oh non, vous l'avez déjà prouvez de nombreuses fois. Et pour ce qui est d'être insupportable, vous ne vous êtes pas vu car là-dessus, vous battez des records ! s'exclama-t-elle en montant la voix.

- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler comme ça Granger faites attention à vos paroles ou vous pourriez les regretter.

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous professeur et encore moins de vos menaces ou de votre mauvaise humeur ! Je ne vous ai pas demandé la lune il me semble ! Je me suis montrée beaucoup moins agaçante que vous la dernière fois et…

- Suffi ! Vous êtes affreusement exaspérante et si vous avez eu besoin de vous excuser la dernière fois c'est sûrement que vous étiez en tord ce que je ne suis pas du tout en ce moment même !

- Mais vous êtes en tord ! Et vous êtes plus importun que moi !

- Veillez à vos propos Granger ! Vous ne parlez pas à n'importe qui !

- Oh non, effectivement ! Je ne parle pas à n'importe qui, je parle à un lâche qui n'a trouvé d'autre solution après la guerre que de se terrer au fin fond d'un château qu'il n'a jamais su quitter à cause d'une femme qu'il a blessé et qui l'a blessé ! Vous êtes un homme dans l'ombre qui ne sort que la nuit pour parler avec une ancienne élève qu'il a toujours haï, méprisé et rabaissé. Mais vous n'êtes plus mon professeur, je ne vous crains plus, vous me décevez… Vos piques ne me font plus mal et vos remarques non plus d'ailleurs !

- Alors je ne crains rien en disant que vous n'êtes pas mieux que moi. Vous êtes attachée à ce malheureux château et refusez de le quitter sous prétexte d'y avoir vécu des bonheurs et des horreurs et de vouloir vous souvenir seulement des bonheurs. Vous n'êtes pas mieux que moi niveau lâcheté, dit-il plus bas mais de façon plus menaçante et froide, non, glaciale. Vous n'êtes rien. Vous tournez le dos à vos amis et le seul abruti à s'être entiché de vous ne vous veut plus. Même Potter doit en avoir marre et ne plus prendre de nouvelles. Vous n'avez que de faux-amis dans ce château et vous blasez tout le monde ici car vous n'êtes qu'une insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout. Vous l'a ramenez à chaque instant et n'êtes pas capable de garder loin de votre copain des greluches.

- Je ne vous permets pas de me juger ainsi Rogue ! Vous vous pensez mieux que moi ? Pourtant vous avez laissé celle que vous aimiez à votre pire ennemi et l'avez traité de Sang-de-Bourbe ! Vous n'êtes pas mieux ! Mais allez-y, qu'attendez-vous pour me traiter de Sang-de… »

A cette instant, Severus fit un pas laissa sa main partir et gifler son ancienne élève. Celle-ci, sous la force d'un tel coup, fut propulsée à terre. Maintenant, Severus se trouvait juste au dessus d'elle. Il l'a regardait avec une haine qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi forte dans ses yeux. Il transpirait la colère et semblait avoir du mal à se contrôler. Soudain, d'un geste sec, il se retourna et partit en faisant voler sa cape derrière lui et c'est seulement au moment où les derniers pans de sa cape passaient la porte qu'Hermione dit :

« C'est ça, allez-vous-en comme le lâche que vous avez toujours été »

Elle l'avait craché sans vraiment le penser mais peut être espérait-elle, en disant cela, qu'il reviendrait. Ce ne fut pas le cas et elle resta là, sur le sol froid de la haute tour, seule. Un éclair se mit même à fendre le ciel mais elle n'y prêta attention. Et même lorsque la pluie vint la tremper jusqu'aux os, elle ne bougea pas. Elle se repassa mille fois la scène sans comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés à se disputer pour une telle futilité. Elle resta là jusqu'au matin et attendit même encore un peu. Aucun rayons de soleil n'étaient apparut et elle restait trempée et tremblante. Vers les 8h30 du matin, elle se leva doucement et regagna ses appartements d'un pas incertain et lourd. Elle était tellement ailleurs qu'elle mit une demi-heure à arriver et lorsqu'elle ouvra la porte, elle trouva Drago et Blaise en train de parler de façon mouvementé au milieu de la pièce. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et ne les écouta même pas pensant pouvoir passer à côté d'eux sans recevoir de remarques mais Drago l'arrêta et s'exclama :

« Bordel Hermione, t'étais où ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Malefoy ? répliqua-t-elle sans entrain.

- Hermione…commença-t-il d'une voix trainante avant que Blaise ne prenne le relai pour éviter la maladresse de son ami.

- Hermione, comprends que l'on s'interroge. Tu n'es pas rentrée de la nuit, ce qui n'est pas dans tes habitudes et là tu arrives, tremblante et trempée. Tu sembles… Enfin on dirait que Voldemort est revenu et a tué Potter et Weasley fils ainsi que Weasley fille sous tes yeux.

- J'ai eu… Une altercation… Avec… Quelqu'un, expliqua Hermione.

- Je vois, dit Drago alors que Blaise ne comprenait pas réellement. Ecoute, Blaise, ça va allez, je gère maintenant. Je reviens te voir tout à l'heure. »

Son ami se laissa trainer jusqu'à la porte sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait et n'eut pas le temps n'émettre la moindre protestation que la porte des appartements des préfets était déjà fermée derrière lui. Il haussa les épaules et s'en alla en se disant que son ami viendrait lui raconter.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Drago se dirigea vers Hermione et l'amena vers le canapé dans lequel elle se laissa choir. Elle n'expliqua pas tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé à Drago mais finit par le faire après une heure à pleurer en repensant aux paroles que Severus lui avait craché- au sens figuré du terme, quoi que- à la figure. Elle finit tout de même par lui expliquer les grandes lignes sous forme de mots balbutiés et étouffés par un sanglot de temps à autres. Mais Drago comprit. Il savait à quel point son parrain savait manier les mots et pouvait blesser les gens qu'il appréciait. Car oui, Drago savait que son oncle appréciait Granger sinon il n'aurait pas prit la peine de lui parler et ne lui aurait pas dit de tels choses. Severus avait cette manière de se défendre en blessant les gens. Elle n'était pas la première à qui ça arrivait et sûrement pas la dernière d'ailleurs. Après tout, il avait déjà blessé nombre de gens, élèves, professeurs, de son temps ou de ces temps-ci. Seule McGonagall et la mère à Drago, Narcissa Malefoy, avaient su ne pas lui en vouloir et ne pas en prendre ombrage. Hermione abandonnerait-elle comme ça ? Il le verrait bien par la suite mais il était prêt à mettre sa main à couper qu'elle irait le voir et ne laisserai pas tomber facilement. Il commençait à connaitre Hermione. Non, il l'a connaissait depuis longtemps. Son père lui avait dit un jour : « Fils, tiens toi prêt de tes amis ou de tes allier mais encore plus de tes ennemis ». Et Drago avait vu la une chance de s'approcher un petit peu du Trio d'Or, de trouver des façons de les embêter plus pour le plaisir qu'autre chose. Et il avait bien vu qu'Hermione était tenace et ne lâchait rien. Il était sur qu'elle se relèverait bientôt et irait trouver Severus d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est ne pas être mêlé à ça car même s'il souhaitait qu'Hermione reparle à son parrain, il ne souhaitait surtout pas s'attirer les foudres de ce dernier, ni d'Hermione d'ailleurs. Or, il s'attirerait forcément l'un ou l'autre s'il était mêlé à tout ça. Un corps chaud le tira de ses pensées. Hermione venait de finir son récit et s'était blottit dans ses bras sans crier gare. Il l'observa un instant, hésitant de la marche à suivre, puis finit par entourer ses bras autour d'elle. Après tout, ils étaient plus ou moins amis maintenant et il n'y avait plus d'histoires de croyance du sang alors…

Il l'a garda comme ça durant une bonne heure puis lui proposa d'appeler un elfe pour manger ensemble dans les appartements. Elle accepta reconnaissante et ils mangèrent ensemble en parlant doucement. Après le repas, il lui fit promettre d'aller dormir un peu après qu'il soit allé demander une potion de sommeil sans rêves à l'infirmière. Lorsqu'il revint avec la petite fiole, il la tendit à Hermione en lui conseillant de la boire « sinon il le saurait ». C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle avait esquissé un demi sourire amusé, l'avait remercié et était allé se coucher. Il l'avait vérifié, bien entendu.

Elle n'était ressortie que six heures après de sa chambre, avait salué Drago, l'avait remercié aussi puis était sortie l'air déterminé. Cela avait fait sourire Drago, il était sur qu'elle se reprendrait. Elle s'était dirigé vers la haute tour d'Astronomie la tête haute et là-bas, avait fait les cents pas en imaginant ce qu'elle devrait dire ou faire, la réaction qu'il aurait,… Elle avait attendu quatre heures en tout, laissant la nuit devenir plus obscure que jamais, mais il n'était pas venu. Une larme avait coulé sur sa joue livide de tristesse puis elle avait finie par redescendre. Elle s'était directement enfermée dans ses appartements en réfléchissant au comportement pour lequel elle devait opter. Elle avait réfléchit des heures et des heures, n'avait même pas dormi. Elle avait fait les cents pas, avait ouvert des livres pour les fermer quelques secondes plus tard, avait balancer des objets en travers de la pièce en veillant à ce que celle-ci soit isolée, avait écrit des lettres qu'elle avait toute écrasé ou déchirée puis finalement, elle s'était endormie habillée sur son lit, épuisée de toute cela.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée le lendemain, elle avait mal au dos d'avoir dormi dans une position inconfortable. Elle se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle n'aima pas ce qu'elle vit dans le miroir aussi, elle se précipita sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche pour n'en sortir qu'une demi heure plus tard, revigorée. De là, elle avait jeté quelques sortilèges pour se rendre plus présentable, avait mis un très léger maquillage et était sortit. Dans sa chambre, elle avait choisi des vêtements simples. Elle avait mis un slim noir moulant avec un chemisier blanc et avait accroché sa cape par-dessus. Avec sa, elle avait mis des bottines noires à talons et avait laissé ses cheveux détachés ondulants jusqu'en dessous de ses épaules. Elle était simple mais jolie. Elle sourit à son reflet et sortit de la pièce pour se poster devant Drago qui était assit nonchalamment sur le fauteuil. La première pensée de Drago fut de se dire : « Ca, ça va être pour ma pomme… Pourquoi moi ? »

« Très jolie Hermione mais bon, tu n'es pas obligée de me le faire remarquer aussi… commença-t-il.

- Garde tes remarques pour toi Drago. Je veux que tu me dises où loge Rogue.

- Pourquoi te le dirais-je ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Parce que ça vaut mieux pour toi. J'ai toujours deux ou trois dossiers que je peux sortir et… elle fit une pose pour marquer un peu plus le coup, j'ai bien envie d'un nouvel animal de compagnie, une fouine blanche… Ca irait très bien. Parfaitement bien même… »

Alors qu'elle faisait mine de prendre un regard et un ton rêveur, elle vit du coin de l'œil Drago devenir blême. Il n'avait en aucun cas envie de redevenir une fouine seulement, il n'avait pas plus envie de faire face à la colère de son parrain. Elle voyait qu'une bataille se livrait dans sa tête et après quelques secondes, elle décida de lancer son dernier atout.

« Je ne dirais pas que tu me l'as appris. Il ne saura jamais que ça vient de toi, je t'en fais la promesse. Je dirais que… J'ai menacé les tableaux ou quelque chose du genre. Tu n'auras rien à craindre. Drago, s'il te plait.

- Je… Okay. Mais il n'y a pas intérêt qu'il le sache. Contrôle tes pensées, il serait capable d'aller voir dedans.

- Je sais cacher ce qu'il faut ou le repousser ! s'emballa-t-elle.

- Hum… Tu sais où se trouvent les cuisine ?

- Oui… Il faut aller dans les cachots et continuer plus loin que la salle commune des Serpentard.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu sais pour notre salle, sale lions entêtés et fouineur que vous êtes les Gryffondor. Il faut que tu continus. Les murs vont être de plus en plus étroits, tu te dirige vers les cuisines en soit seulement avant d'y arriver, il y a un passage sur la gauche qui s'agrandit par la suite. Tu arrives enfin dans un couloir tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent si on oublie l'obscurité et ce qui va avec. Sur la gauche encore, tu verras un tableau un peu plus grand que les autres avec à deux mètres des deux côtés, des armures. C'est ce tableau, c'est celui qui mène à ses appartements. Après, il faudra te débrouillé, je t'en ais assez dis.

- Merci, dit-elle en se précipitant hors de la pièce.

- Hermione !

- Hum ? dit-elle en s'arrêtant et en faisant volte-face.

- Pas un mot, sinon c'est moi qui trouverait de quoi te le faire regretter. »

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse et descendit vers les cachots en se maitrisant pour ne pas paraitre suspecte. Discrètement, elle parvint à s'engouffrer dans les profondeurs des cachots sans se faire voir. Elle suivit l'itinéraire de Drago à la lettre et atterrit dans le couloir dont il lui avait parlé. Elle regarda le tableau et après quelques secondes dit :

« Professeur, c'est moi Granger, ouvrez-moi, je vous en prie. »

Elle attendit un long moment en retenant sa respiration puis un grognement lui vint :

« Allez-vous-en Granger, je n'ai rien à vous dire »

Elle soupira, ça promettait d'être long, très long… Elle essaya de le convaincre durant une heure et après même pas cinq minutes, il ne lui répondit même plus. Elle ne comptait pas lui faire ses excuses au travers d'une porte alors elle attendit et continua à parler. Finalement, au bout d'une autre heure, elle s'assit contre le mur froid et continua à l'appeler toute les cinq minutes dérangeant le peu de tableaux qui se trouvaient là et qui semblaient avoir le même mauvais caractère que son ancien professeur. Elle attendit encore deux heures puis en continuant à lui signaler sa présence toute les cinq minutes et entre temps, elle lisait le livre de potions qu'elle avait amené. De temps à autre, elle entendait des grognements signe de l'énervement de son ancien professeur et elle laissait un sourire fleurir au coin de ses lèvres.

Voilà maintenant 6 heures qu'elle était adossée au mur froid et humide des cachots à interpeller le maitre des cachots toute les cinq minutes et à tenter d'apprendre ses leçons de mémoire. Elle avait eu le temps d'observer chaque tableau et ses occupants, chaque pierre, chaque armure. Elle avait cessé de s'excuser auprès des tableaux et avait même fini par ignorer leurs soupirs et cris. Sa patience, déjà limité étant une Gryffondor, était presque à bout et elle ne savait déjà pas comment elle avait fait pour tenir jusqu'à présent. Exaspérée, elle se dit que l'impolitesse marcherait peut être mieux que la politesse aussi elle s'exclama :

« Severus, vous avez peur en fait ! Vous avez peut qu'une jeune femme de 18 ans vous dise des choses que vous ne voulez pas entendre. Peut être devrais-je vous tutoyez en plus d'utiliser votre prénom puisque vous semblez avoir l'âge mental d'un gamin de première année… »

Elle l'entendit pester, s'énerver, l'injurier et finir par venir vers elle à grands pas, puis il sembla s'arrêter brutalement devant la porte, comme s'il s'était reprit et avait compris la manipulation. Elle avait deviné chaque expression de son visage et là, elle le devinait content d'avoir résisté. Aussi, ce fut à son tour de pester et elle entendit un ricanement tandis qu'il semblait repartir à ses affaires. C'était une amélioration si l'on veut, il réagissait et en plus il ricanait, elle finirait par l'avoir, quitte à rester la toute la nuit et toute la journée du lendemain.

La nuit, effectivement, elle l'a passa là. Elle finit même par s'endormir contre le mur, la cape serrée contre elle, vers les cinq heures du matin. Elle se réveilla trois heures plus tard. Elle était ankylosée par le froid et l'humidité et elle tremblait de tout son corps. Elle avait faim et soif et elle était pâle comme un linge. Ses dents claquées fort et sa cape ne parvenait même plus à la réchauffée. Elle était ailleurs car elle ne pensa même pas à utiliser sa baguette. Soudain, après une nouvelle heure durant laquelle elle s'était mise à grelotter encore plus fort et durant laquelle ses claquements de dents avaient amplifiés, elle entendit un bruit sonore. C'était le bruit d'une explosion, une grosse explosion. Elle fut aussitôt prise de panique et tira sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur le tableau.

« Faites-moi entrer immédiatement ! tonna-t-elle.

* * *

Voilà pour le moment, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je mettrais la suite demain ou dimanche si j'ai une connexion internet. Merci de m'avoir lu et merci d'avance à ceux qui auront la gentillesse de me laisser une review. Bisous :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction. Après celui-ci, il ne restera que l'épilogue et ce sera fini. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant ou plus que le premier ( si vous avez aimé, bien sur ). Je m'excuse du retard mais comme je suis en vacances les connexions internet sont difficiles à avoir.

Je vais répondre à toutes les reviews ici, ce sera plus pratique.

kiyohimealiascobrax : Merci à toi, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et j'attends impatiemment ton avis ;)

Dandy2 : Merci, ça me fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire te plait. J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant ou plus que le début. :)

Hellwenna : Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fiction, ou plutôt son début, te plaise. J'avoue, moi aussi, aimer le couple Severus/Hermione et il est vrai que des fois, Severus devient soudainement gentil, ce qui est étrange. J'espère que je vais réussir à ne pas le rendre trop gentil et trop beau d'un seul coup, ce n'est pas forcément pense que changer le caractère de Severus, c'est changer le personnage et ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux faire. Personnellement, j'aime travailler sur/avec un Severus dans toute sa splendeur. J'aime ses piques alors... ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira et j'espère pouvoir lire ton avis sur cette suite :)

Ps : il faut bien que leur amour parte de quelque chose tout de même ;) Mais oui, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ;)

SevysheryI : Merci merci merci ! Ta review me fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis contente que tu aime cette fiction, le couple de Severus et Hermione et surtout, leur complicité ;) Voici la suite, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ;)

Voilà pour les réponses aux reviews ! Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

_« Faites-moi entrer immédiatement ! tonna-t-elle. _

- Je ne peux pas le faire sans l'accord de…

- Taisez-vous ! Soit vous me faites entrer maintenant, soit j'entre par la force. Je n'hésiterais pas à me servir de ma baguette ou à appeler Peeves. Je vous ferez renvoyer de ce château pour non-aide à personne en danger et je vérifierais personnellement que vous soyez envoyé dans le pire endroit possible pour un tableau. Je vous ferais cohabiter avec les pires tableaux et…

- Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris. Entrez mais la faute sera sur vous s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

- Je prendrais toutes les responsabilités. Maintenant ouvrez ! » ordonna-t-elle.

A peine eut-il ouvert un petit espace qu'elle se précipita à l'intérieur les sens en alertes. Alerte, elle se rua vers la pièce d'où sortait bien trop de fumée à son gout. D'un geste vif de sa baguette, elle chassa la fumée et chercha son ancien professeur des yeux. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle ne put étouffer un cri et se rua vers lui. Il était allongé par terre dans une position peu naturelle et était inanimé. Du sang sortait de certaines entailles plus ou moins profondes. Par reflex de ses années passées avec Harry et Ron et surtout de leur cavalcade lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes, Hermione gardait toujours avec elle un flacon d'essence de Dictame. Elle semblait avoir raison car il lui en fallu bien la moitié pour soigner son professeur. Elle ne cessa de prononcer son nom, son prénom, son titre pour le faire réagir. Elle avait enlevé sa cape pour mieux pouvoir le soigner et maintenant son chemisier blanc était couvert de sang tout comme ses mains. Elle avait posé la tête de Severus sur son genou et avait allongé son corps en travers. Grâce à divers sorts, elle put voir qu'il avait une côte fêlées mais rien d'alarmant. Connaissant l'amour des potions de son ancien professeur, elle n'eut qu'un Accio à dire et le nom des potions qu'elle cherchait pour pouvoir le soigner, pour que les potions qu'elle cherchait viennent à elle sans qu'elle ait besoin de bouger.

Après dix minutes de stress et d'affolement, Severus commença enfin à bouger un peu et il ouvrit les yeux doucement en laissant une grimace déformer les traits de son visage. Il fut bien surprit de voir le visage de son ancienne élève barbouillé de sang et ses cheveux tombant devant elle. Elle lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et sembla jeter des coups d'œil pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Granger, que…faites…

- Pus tard, plus tard. Ne parlez pas pour l'instant. »

Doucement, elle s'extirpa de sous lui et le fit léviter jusqu'au lit qu'elle avait fini par trouver après plusieurs coups d'œil. Elle resta un long moment avec lui, assise sur le fauteuil noir situé devant un lit composé d'un drap de lit blanc sur lequel était couché Severus. A côté de son fauteuil, se trouvait une charmante cheminée d'une couleur claire qu'elle ne distinguait pas trop à cause de la noirceur de la pièce. Au pied du lit, se trouvait un tapis à franges noir posé sur le paquet à planches marron. La pièce, elle, était faite d'un plafond gris anthracite, presque noir, se confondant avec le revêtement en bois qui couvrait le mur principal situé derrière le lit. Deux table de chevet entourés le lit avec une lampe sur chacune et des livres. Au plafond, pendait un grand et joli lustre blanc casé. Ayant froid, Hermione s'enveloppa dans le doux plaid posé sur le fauteuil et finit même par s'endormir, fatiguée.

Elle fut réveillée par de l'agitement et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit Severus debout en train de sortir de la pièce clopin-clopant. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et l'attrapa par le bras puis s'écria, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de râler :

« Vous êtes irresponsable ma parole ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout ? Vous avez été blessé il y a quelques heures et vous vous levez ! C'est irresponsable ! Vous devriez vous rendre compte des dangers pourtant, vous êtes en connaissance de cause ! Vous avez été un brillant maitre des potions, vous l'êtes encore alors que faites vous debout ? Vous êtes…

- Buté, irresponsable, je sais, dit-il après avoir plaqué sa main sur la bouche de son ancienne élève. Par Morgane, taisez-vous un instant, vous me faite mal à la tête. Vos soins ont été… Bons et je me sens très bien, du moins assez pour marcher. En revanche… Suivez-moi, vous avez besoin de certaine choses vous. »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre mais le suivit tout de même vers ce qui semblait être une salle de bain. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur et pour toute réponse il désigna le miroir. Doucement, elle se tourna vers celui-ci et étouffa un cri de surprise avant de rougir de honte. Elle avait le visage et les mains couvertes de sang séché ainsi que son chemisier blanc devenu maintenant rouge. Celui-ci était déchiré de façon à laisser une vue plus que qu'intéressante sur sa poitrine. Sous le coup de la gêne, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et continua à se regarder. Elle se souvint alors de la scène. Elle avait couru vers Severus et s'était jetée à terre mais son chemisier avait été déchiré par elle ne savait quoi. Seulement, elle était trop inquiète pour y prêter attention. Soudain, un mouvement attira son attention. Severus venait de poser des gants et des serviettes sur le bord du lavabo ainsi qu'une chemise noir.

« Enfilez là dès que vous aurez fini, elle devrait être assez grande. Je pourrais alors laver et réparer vos affaires. »

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête et le regarda sortir sans un mot. Elle était persuadé qu'au moment même où il l'a verrait, il exploserait et la ferait sortir de force de ses appartements, mais non, au lieu de ça, il l'aidait. Il lui avait même proposé sa salle de bain et une de ses chemises. Une des ses chemises… Elle devait encore être en train de dormir et de rêver. Non ! De cauchemarder ! Rêver ou cauchemarder ? Elle n'en savait rien. Doucement, elle lava son visage et ses bras puis retira ses vêtements et passa la chemise de son ancien professeur. Celle-ci était bien trop large et longue pour elle et elle lui arrivait en dessous des fesses. Elle se sentait parfaitement ridicule dans cette tenue et dans les appartements de son ancien professeur mais elle finit par se décider à sortir et tomba quasiment nez-à-nez avec Severus. Aussitôt, elle rougit et baissa la tête manquant le regard comblé du Serpentard. Il prit ses vêtements en la frôlant et en la faisant rougir de plus bel avec un malin plaisir. D'un geste de sa baguette, il laissa les vêtements d'Hermione partir vers une autre pièce puis il se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être un laboratoire, celui dans lequel elle l'avait retrouvé la veille. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour constater les dégâts sans se préoccupé d'Hermione un seul instant. Elle le suivit et alors qu'il se mit à tout ranger grâce à sa baguette, l'aida avec la sienne. S'il en fut surprit, il n'en dit rien et dissimula même un sourire en coin fleurissant sur le bord de ses lèvres. Malgré l'intrusion dans SON laboratoire, il l'a laissé faire. Car oui, il n'avait laissé personne d'autre venir, ni Minerval McGonagal, ni Pomfresh, ni même Narcissa Malefoy, ni son mari, Lucius. Personne. Et pourtant, Hermione ne le dérangeait pas ici. Elle semblait être fait pour ce décor et il l'a savait assez attentionnée pour ne rien casser. Il l'a laissa alors l'aider à tout ranger.

« Comment cela se fait-il que… Que votre potion ait explosé ? » ne put s'empêcher Hermione de demander.

Il la regarda un instant croisant son regard curieux mais pas méchant. Elle voulait réellement savoir.

« Je me demandais ça parce que vous êtes… Euh… Un maitre des potions et je… Laissez tomber » déclara-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Il savait qu'elle était convaincue que tout cela était de sa faute et il avait envie de lui dire que pas totalement. Il l'avait simplement entendu, grelottant de froid à sa porte, ne voulant pas le laisser alors qu'il restait lâchement dans ses appartements et il s'en était voulu. Il lui avait suffi d'un instant de déconcentration et… Boum. C'était ce qui était terrible avec les potions, il fallait toujours être concentré. Il l'a regarda un long moment. Elle semblait tellement confuse…

« Je me suis déconcentré un instant », s'entendit-il déclarer.

Elle leva les yeux et les posa dans les siens. Elle savait que la raison de sa déconcentration était elle-même mais elle ne dit rien et afficha un pauvre sourire en coin, sans joie. Juste un sourire désolé. A ce moment-là, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'elle fasse se sourire mais il ne fit rien et contenta de garder ses yeux dans les siens.

Après une heure de rangement, ils finirent par remettre la pièce en ordre et Severus l'enjoignit du regard de le suivre. Elle le fit sans rien dire et se retrouva dans un petit salon. Celui-ci était composé d'une cheminé avec deux fauteuils et un canapé placés devant ainsi que plusieurs étagère remplies de livres semblant être passionnants et d'une table entourée de chaises.

En entrant dans la pièce, Severus vit immédiatement le regard d'Hermione se poser sur les étagères de livres et il ne put réprimer un sourire amusé qu'elle ne vit pas puisque trop occupée à regarder les livres placés dans les étagères. LA pièce lui parut tout de suite ridiculement vide et trop grande pour lui seul. Encore une fois, il trouva qu'Hermione complétait bien le tableau. Il chassa l'idée de sa tête et lui fit signe de s'assoir sur un fauteuil. Elle s'exécuta et il fit venir la théière à eux en la questionnant du regard. Elle hocha la tête et deux tasses vinrent se poser sur la table basse. Délicatement, il versa le thé et lui tendit sa tasse puis prit lui-même la sienne et la bu en fixant la cheminée tandis qu'Hermione laissait son regard virevolter dans la pièce.

Quelques longues minutes passèrent durant lesquelles chacun d'entre eux réfléchissait à ce qu'il fallait dire. Aucun d'eux ne trouva les mots justes mais ils finirent par se décider en même temps ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. Finalement, se fut Hermione qui commença son discours en se maltraitant ses doigts sous le stress.

« Je… Je tiens à m'excuser. L'autre soir, mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée. Je m'étais inquiétée pour vous en réalité et le stress est retombé sous forme d'énervement malheureusement, vous en avez subi les conséquences et j'en suis vraiment désolée, déballa-t-elle très rapidement en se levant et en arpentant la pièce. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire certaines paroles, je ne les pense même pas. Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous étiez lâche, bien au contraire. Buté ? Bon un peu tout de même, mais j'avoue l'être aussi alors… Je ne pense pas non plus que vous soyez exécrable et je ne blâme pas votre amour pour ce château que moi aussi j'affectionne particulièrement. Et… Voilà le passage que j'ai le plus redouté, je ne peux critiquer votre amour pour Lily Evans, c'est tout à fait louable. Je m'excuse pour tout cela et pour mon impolitesse et sûrement d'autres choses que je n'ai pas dite. Je comprendrais bien sur que vous ne vouliez plus, ni me voir, ni me parler mais sachez que… j'aimerai continuer à vous voir, moi. »

En disant ça, il vit ses yeux étinceler. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait envie de pleurer ? Se sentait-elle si responsable et mal ? A cause… A cause de lui ? La Miss-je-sais-tout qu'elle était n'aurait jamais dû s'accabler pour un grincheux comme lui se disait-il. Elle aurait même dû oublier jusqu'à sa survie, cela aurait mieux valu pour elle. Mais il semblait qu'elle n'ait pas voulu, qu'elle tenait à ces sortes de rendez-vous dans lesquels ils partageaient toute sortes de choses, durant lesquels ils apprenaient à ce connaitre en dehors des limites. Lui non plus ne voulait pas abandonner ces moments qui lui permettaient de se sentir vivant et de sortir de la prison dans laquelle il s'était lui-même enfermé. Il fallait qu'il lui dise quelque chose avant qu'elle ne comprenne son silence comme une mise à la porte mais il ne savait que dire et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de dire quelques mots, il l'a vit tituber et tomber. Par reflex, il se précipita vers elle et empêcha sa chute en la retenant. Il avait attrapé ses poignets et l'avait tiré fort vers lui si bien qu'elle était maintenant collée contre lui. Seulement, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il l'a regarda un peu inquiet et magiquement, pris son pouls et sa tension. Elle avait une tension bien plus basse que la moyenne.

« Granger, depuis quand n'avez-vous pas bu ?

- Je n'en sais rien, j'ai juste trempé mes lèvres dans votre thé. Sinon… Depuis un certain temps assez long je crois, dit-elle d'une voix basse désolée de ne pas avoir était attentive.

-… A quel point notre altercation vous a-t-elle stressée ? Sur une échelle de 1 à 10.

- Heu… Je…

- Granger, je veux une réponse, claire, concise et surtout sincère, la coupa-t-il.

- Bien. 8, je crois, pas moins en tout cas mais peut être plus si on rajoute l'explosion…

- Hum… Vous avez eu un autre problème avec ça ? Vous avez mangé ?

- Oui, Drago ne m'aurait pas laissé sortir sans ça.

- Bien, ce garçon est plein de bon sens à ce que je vois. »

Il l'assit dans un fauteuil et lui fit signe de ne pas bouger avant de sortir de la pièce. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de différentes potions qu'il lui fit prendre. Lorsqu'il l'a vit reprendre des couleurs, il reprit un regard noir, l'obligea à le regarder et dit :

« Maintenant que tout va mieux, sachez que boire est important et que c'est l'une des principales raisons de votre chute de tension. Vous couvrir aurait pu être une bonne idée aussi et surtout ne pas rester dans un couloir froide et humide des heures durant. »

Il lui tendit une nouvelle fiole ainsi que sa cape et ajouta :

« Ca, c'est pour les courbatures que l'endroit et le fauteuil dans lesquels vous avez dormis vous ont donné et ça, fit-il en désignant la cape, c'est pour que vous saissiez de trembler comme une feuille sans me dire que vous avez froid. »

Doucement, il se tourna vers la cheminée et y fit un bon feu bien chaud pour réchauffer la pièce puis il se retourna d'un geste vif et la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux avant de déclarer :

« Maintenant, la dernière chose que j'ai à vous dire est la suivante. Ouvrez bien vos oreilles Granger, vous n'entendrez sûrement plus jamais cela de moi. Je m'excuse des propos que j'ai tenus l'autre soir. Je n'ai pas été très… doux et calme et bien des mots ont dépassé ma parole à cause de ma mauvaise humeur. Bien entendu, cela ne me gène en rien de continuer nos petits… moments de discussion. En revanche, ne refaite jamais ce que vous avez fait. Bien sur, je vous remercie d'être venue m'aider après l'explosion et de m'avoir soigné mais je ne veux en aucun cas que vous stressiez autant et vous rendiez si mal à cause de moi. Je ne tolèrerais plus ça. Alors vous allez retourner dans vos appartements et dormir. Je pense que nous ne nous verrons pas avant demain mais j'attends de vous que vous ayez repris des couleurs et… Revenez ici au lieu d'aller en haut de cette tour. Vous risquez d'attraper quelque chose et j'ai pris du retard sur mes potions alors cela me permettra de le rattraper. Maintenant, rentrez dans vos appartements et gardez mes affaires en veillant à bien vous couvrir de la cape. Je vous rendrais les votre demain, propre et neuve. »

En réponse, Hermione hocha la tête et sourit. Il s'était peut être montré dur mais il s'était inquiété et avait modifié certaines choses pour… Pour elle ? Oui, à moitié. Et pour lui aussi un peu. Elle le remercia et quitta les appartements de l'ancien directeur de Serpentard. C'est discrètement qu'elle rejoignit ses appartements et y trouva Drago couché, non étalé, sur le canapé. En la voyant, il releva la tête et demanda :

« Alors ? J'ai failli allez voir McGonagall tu sais en ne te voyant pas revenir.

- Très gentille attention Drago mais il n'y a eu aucun mort, ne t'en fais pas. Seulement une explosion.

- Pardon ? » s'écria-t-il en se redressant.

Amusée, Hermione lui raconta les grandes lignes le rendant parfois surprit, parfois amusé ou simplement neutre. Finalement, il s'enquit de l'état de son parrain, de celui d'Hermione puis reprit sa position et s'endormit sur le canapé. Hermione quant à elle, décida d'écouter les conseils de son ancien professeur et parti se coucher sans enlever la chemise du Serpentard.

Elle dormit jusqu'au lendemain matin sans peine et prit un copieux petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle avec ses amis en veillant à bien boire. De nombreux gestes lui rappelèrent le Serpentard qui hantait ses pensées et ses amis furent amusés de voir une étincelle nouvelle dans ses yeux.

« Alors Hermione, l'a taquina Blaise. Tu semble bien heureuse. Aurais-tu des vues sur quelqu'un ?

- Blaise Zabini ! s'écria-t-elle sans parvenir à cacher son amusement.

- Oh non Granger, s'exclama-t-il l'a faisant présager le pire. Tu es amoureuse de moi… Ma belle, mon cœur tout entier t'appartient, blagua-t-il faisant rire le petit groupe nouvellement ami.

- Si tu n'existais pas Blaise, il faudrait t'inventer, plaisanta Hermione amusée.

- Que serait le monde sans moi, Hermione ? questionna-t-il tout aussi amusé.

- Un endroit calme et paisible », s'exclama Drago lui coupant le siffler et faisant rire tout le groupe par la même occasion.

Après cela, Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque et y trouva une Luna encore plus rêveuse que d'habitude- oui, oui, c'était une chose possible. Elle l'a salua et vint s'assoir près d'elle en s'enquérant de son état.

« Je vais bien, merci Hermione. En fait, commença-t-elle toujours rêveusement mais un sourire aux lèvres, je crois que je suis amoureuse, alors tout va très très bien.

- Oh, il faut bien puisque tu sors avec Neville, dit Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Neville, je ne suis plus avec lui d'ailleurs.

- Oh désolé, depuis quand ?

- Ce matin. Ou hier, oui hier. Ne soit pas désolé, c'est le cours de la vie. Neville est très gentil mais… Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Et puis, je crois qu'il irait bien avec Hannah Abbot, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, fit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

- Et… Et toi Luna, qui… ? balbutia Hermione hésitante.

- Je crois que j'aime bien Théo. Théodore Nott mais je préfère l'appeler Théo, c'est plus joli.

- Oh, je ne savais pas…

- Moi non plus. Je l'ai découvert la semaine dernière. J'avais des Nargolles pleins la tête à force de me poser des questions à propos de Neville, alors je suis sortie à l'extérieur du château, j'aurais juré avoir vu l'ombre de Rogue, rit-elle. Dehors, le soleil avait déjà disparu lorsque quelqu'un est venu vers moi. C'était lui. Nous avons discuté longtemps et il m'a raccompagné devant la tour de Serdaigle. J'ai beaucoup aimé la façon dont il parlait et regardait les étoiles. Il est très intelligent. S'il n'avait pas été à Serpentard, il aurait été à Serdaigle, j'en suis persuadée », dit-elle en partant des ses rêveries.

Hermione sourit, elle était heureuse pour son amie, elle semblait si bien, si amoureuse. Pourtant, il était bien différent d'elle mais Luna le complétait peut être. Hermione aimait bien Théo, il était intelligent et vif d'esprit si bien que ses conversation étaient toujours intéressantes. Souvent, ils prenaient un peu de temps pour parler de leurs dernières lectures et se conseiller des livres. Il était toujours de bon conseil.

Un petit moment passa tandis qu'Hermione s'était mise à lire un livre que Severus lui avait fortement conseillé puis Luna prit la parole, semblant sortir de son état de transe et la sortie elle-même de son bouquin.

« Et toi Hermione, de qui es-tu amoureuse ?

- Je… Je ne suis pas amoureuse Luna, pourquoi dis-tu ça ? questionna Hermione étonnée.

- Tu as pleins de Nargolles dans la tête et tu sembles… Différente des autres jours. Il y a aussi cette petite flamme dans tes yeux.

- Oh, eh bien non, je ne suis pas amoureuse, Luna, dit-elle en souriant à son amie.

- Ah. Mais peut être ne t'en rends-tu simplement pas compte, en disant ça, elle se leva et salua Hermione avant de partir d'un pas sautillant et avec un grand sourire peint sur le visage. Au revoir Hermione »

Cette fille était… Vraiment curieuse. Mais Hermione l'adorait tout de même. Luna était très gentille, drôle sans s'en rendre compte, intelligente, ouverte, rêveuse et tellement attachante. Elle était sûre que celle-ci serait sûrement la seule de ses amis, ou presque, à ne pas s'étonné et s'offusquer de son amitié avec Severus. Son amitié ? Venait-elle de parler de son ancien professeur comme d'un ami ? Peut être oui. C'était la première fois qu'elle y pensait et cela lui occupa l'esprit toute la journée.

Le soir, elle plia la chemise lavée de son ancien professeur ainsi que la cape puis se vêtit et se rendit devant les appartements du Serpentard. Là, le tableau lui laissa directement l'accès ayant était informé par le maitre des potions de la venue de la Gryffondor. Elle avança dans les appartements d'un pas incertain et finit par trouver l'homme qu'elle cherchait dans le laboratoire de potion ayant explosé un peut plus d'un jour auparavant. Il était occupé à concocté une potion et elle n'osa pas le déranger alors elle le regarda faire avec attention. Chaque geste était précis et concis. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu préparer une potion mais il semblait y mettre toute son attention et sa douceur et s'en était captivant. Il faisant attention à chacun de ses gestes, coupant, pressant, distillant avec précision. Chaque geste de son ancien professeur la captivait si bien qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte lorsqu'il eu fini la potion et s'aperçut de sa présence. Il la fixa un long moment attendant sans doute qu'elle fasse un geste et lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle rougit violemment et le salua poliment s'excusant de son intrusion. Il balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main et l'invita à entrer un peu plus dans la pièce. Elle le questionna sur la potion et il répondit à chaque question avec précision, en rajoutant même un peu lorsqu'il le désirait. Il l'a savait assez intelligente pour comprendre ce qu'il disait et il savait qu'elle s'y intéressait vraiment. Elle ne faisant pas semblant et il aimait ça. Il se morigéna en se disant qu'il se mettait à aimer bien trop de chose à son gout de son ancienne élève. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils s'installèrent dans le salon et il leur prépara deux tasses de thé fumantes et odorantes. Ils parlèrent un long moment, ils avaient toujours quelque chose à se dire apparemment.

Deux nouvelles semaines passèrent durant lesquels ils se retrouvèrent chaque soirs dans l'appartement, faisant un moment des potions en silence ou en explications puis passant ensuite côté salon, avec deux tasses fumantes entre les mains et parlant. Un soir, il permit même à son ancienne élève de regarder parmi ses livres et lui en prêta quelques uns. Il l'a savait trop polie pour en prendre plus mais il voyait bien son envie de les lire et s'en amusait. Un autre soir, il l'a laissa seul un instant et il l'a retrouva sommeillant sur son fauteuil. Il l'a réveilla doucement et lui intima d'aller se reposer dans ses appartements.

Mars arriva vite et avec ça, le début des révisions des ASPIC. Hermione s'acharnait à la tache alors qu'il était persuadé qu'elle aurait pu les avoir sans faire un seul effort mais elle ne voulait pas seulement les avoir, elle voulait briller et avoir de bonnes notes, d'excellentes notes. Elle voulait avoir un dossier parfait pour son futur et il l'aida même à réviser les potions et la défense contre les forces du mal. Il ne lui fit jamais un compliment mais elle était contente lorsqu'il hochait la tête car cela voulait dire qu'elle avait réussit. Elle ne lui en demandait pas plus, elle voulait juste apprendre, savoir et il aimait lui apprendre. Elle comprenait vite et elle apprenait vite. Elle y mettait beaucoup d'acharnement et plus le temps passait, plus longtemps elle restait avec lui, dans ses appartements. En avril, elle y passa presque toute ses vacances, oubliant presque d'écrire à Harry et Ginny pour leur donner des nouvelles et oubliant totalement Ron et les problèmes qu'il apportait. Cela rendait ce dernier dingue pourtant il faisait tout pour attirer son attention, mais rien ne marchait. Elle ne regardait même plus la Gazette du sorcier dans laquelle elle y voyait les dernières bêtises de Ronald. Severus ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas reparlé de son ex petit ami mais plus le temps passait, plus il se mettait à détester Ron. Tout seul devant sa Gazette, il le traitait d'immature, d'inculte, de benêt, de niais, de sot, même de stupide. Un jour, il s'était même dit qu'il était à coup sur le moins intelligent de sa famille. Même ses deux énergumènes de frères jumeaux étaient plus intelligents même s'ils ne se servaient pas correctement de leurs « intelligence »… Mais la plus intelligente de cette famille de délurés était tout de même la petite dernière, la seule fille, la pauvre Ginerva Weasley. Durant quelques minutes, il se dit qu'elle était tout de même à plaindre avec les frères et le père qu'elle avait… Heureusement que la mère et la fille rattrapait un peu le tout. Il se souvenait de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Hermione à propos de la jeune fille, sur les personnes qui iraient le mieux aux autres et à eux-mêmes. Il en sourit. Il lui avait conseillé quelqu'un d'intelligent, de vif, de mâture, avec du caractère, de tout de même gentil. Il constata qu'il s'y retrouvait un peu la dedans mais il balaya vite ça de son esprit et sourit en repensant à la conversation. Elle lui avait aussi dit ce qu'elle pensait. Il lui semblait qu'elle lui disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait, qu'elle était sincère. Il appréciait un peu plus les personnes sincères.

Un soir, elle resta plus longtemps, il lui avait prêté un livre et était allé voir sa potion. Lorsqu'il revint dix minutes plus tard, il l'a trouva endormie. Il l'a trouva jolie comme ça et il ne voulu pas déranger son sommeil, il était si rare. Il était sur que s'il l'a réveillait, elle ne voudrait pas aller dormir et continuerait à lire. Elle était bornée, il avait vite vu à quel point. Il la fit alors léviter et la plaça sur son lit puis la laissa là après l'avoir couverte. Ces derniers temps, elle ne dormait pas beaucoup, il l'avait vu aux cernes qu'elle essayait de cacher et à ses nombreux bâillements.

Hermione se sentait bien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie ce sentiment de plénitude. Le lit sur lequel elle était allongé était confortable, la couverture douce et soyeuse et ce repos lui faisait du bien. D'un seul coup, elle tiqua. L'odeur qu'elle sentait n'était pas celle de sa chambre, les couvertures et le lit non plus d'ailleurs et elle ne se souvenait pas d'être rentrée dans ses appartements. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit perplexe la chambre du Serpentard. Elle piqua immédiatement un fard. C'était vraiment gentil de sa part de l'avoir laissé dormir et de l'avoir couché là mais… Elle aurait dû être en train de réviser ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et fit un bond. 10h30. Elle n'avait pas dormit aussi tard depuis tellement longtemps ! Elle bondit hors du lit et sortit de la chambre, cherchant le Serpentard du regard. Il était en pleine potion dans son laboratoire et elle n'osa pas le déranger. Elle retourna à la lecture qu'elle avait abandonné la veille jusqu'à voir son professeur venir vers elle dans le salon. Elle leva la tête et dit :

« Merci pour… le lit. C'était très gentil de votre part. Mais vous auriez dû me réveiller, je vais prendre du retard sur mes révisions », ne put-elle pas s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Si elle n'avait put s'empêcher de dire ça, il n'avait pu empêcher un petit rire de sortir de sa bouche et elle avait tout de suite tiqué, relevant la tête vers lui. Elle se rendit alors compte de son acharnement rien qu'en le regardant, du ridicule de la situation. Severus avait été attentionné et elle était fixée sur ses études. Elle rit aussi, heureuse d'entendre pour la première fois le rire du Serpentard.

Le midi, elle mangea avec lui et il parvint même à lui faire lâcher ses livres pour l'après-midi et la soirée. Bien entendu, ils passèrent l'après-midi à concocter des potions alors elle n'avait pas eu de mal à dire oui. C'était toujours intéressant de le voir faire, de voir les changements qu'il apportait aux potions, les améliorations.

Le soir, ils mangèrent de nouveau ensemble et s'assirent devant la cheminée maintenant éteinte puisque nous étions au début du mois de mai. Ils parlèrent un moment avant de se décider pour une balade dans le parc. Ils marchèrent une heure côte à côte, se frôlant, s'effleurant mais continuant à parler de temps à autre. Ils admirèrent le ciel, il lui montra des plantes de la serre utiles pour les potions, expliquant ce à quoi elles servaient. Hermione l'écouta avec attention tout en le regardant alors qu'il était occupé à observer les plantes. Elle trouva son teint moins cireux, ses cheveux n'étaient plus gras, son nez moins proéminant et ses dents moins jaunes. Elle le vit alors comme autre chose que son professeur. Oui, ils étaient maintenant amis, elle aimait se le dire, elle aimait l'idée. Aussi, depuis qu'elle le voyait comme tel, elle voyait son physique différemment. Elle avait eu l'occasion de le voir avec moins de couches de vêtements, en chemise par exemple et elle avait pu remarquer qu'il semblait bien mieux formé qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. Elle aimait bien le voir concentré sur un livre ou une potion. Souvent, des mèches de ses cheveux noirs glissaient devant ses yeux mais il était bien trop concentré pour les remettre en place. Elle aimait bien ses longs doigts fins et délicats. Elle secoua la tête et détourna les yeux des doigts et du visage de son ancien professeur qui en profita pour la détailler à son tour. Elle avait bien grandit, elle était maintenant une jeune femme et plus cette gamine effarouchée levant le doigt à s'en décrocher le bras. Non, maintenant elle était une jolie femme, calme et intelligente avec de belles formes et un visage fin et gracieux. Elle avait aussi de jolis yeux noisette et de belles boucles brunes avaient remplacées son affreuse tignasse emmêlées. Il détourna à son tour le regard et lui proposa son bras pour remonter au château. Elle fut contente que la nuit ne permette pas à son ancien professeur de distinguer ses joues rougissantes et le suivit dans le château.

Il l'a raccompagna gentiment jusqu'à la porte de ses appartements et lui souhaita :

« Dormez bien Miss Granger, j'insiste sur le fait qu'il vous faut dormir. Vous avancerez plus si vous êtes en forme et je consentirais à vous donner de nouveaux conseils que lorsque vous n'aurez plus besoin de sorts pour vous donner bonne mine. »

Cette tirade l'a fit sourire et elle hocha la tête sans se départir du grand sourire qui ornait ses lèvres. Severus ayant toujours était théâtrale, il lui attrapa délicatement la main et y apposa un baisemain d'une grande douceur avant de s'en aller en lui lançant un dernier regard additionné à un rare sourire. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait que déjà elle ne voyait plus que la cape de son ami voleter théâtralement derrière lui.

Elle sourit toute seule et rentra dans ses appartements. Elle écouta les conseils du Serpentard et alla directement se coucher sans mettre de réveil.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla à 9h30 et prit une demi-heure pour se préparer et prendre une douche chaude ainsi qu'une autre demi-heure pour manger tranquillement en compagnie des Gryffondor. Ensuite, elle alla à la bibliothèque et y resta toute la matinée.

Elle fit un effort pour sortir à midi et prendre le temps de manger et de parler avec ses amis pour retourner étudier en haut de la tour d'Astronomie à 14 heures. Mais là-haut, elle perdit vite sa concentration. Cela faisait longtemps, des mois maintenant, que Severus et elle, ou elle seule, n'étaient pas venus là. Elle se laissa aller à ses souvenirs, ne voyant même pas le temps passer, s'assoupit même un instant puis marcha un peu pour regarder l'horizon sans se rendre compte que la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit une voix s'élever derrière elle.

« J'étais sur de vous trouver là.

- Professeur Rogue ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous m'avez fait peur. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- C'est ce que j'ai conclus en ne vous voyant pas venir. Je suis directement venu ici, j'étais sur de vous y trouver.

- Cela fait tellement longtemps que nous ne sommes pas venus ici.

- Il est vrai », confirma-t-il.

Il vint se placer derrière elle si bien qu'elle put sentir son souffle dans ses cheveux et son torse près à toucher son dos. Elle se sentit frissonner mais ne bougea pas. Elle était bien ici, la vue était belle, la compagnie plaisante. Elle se laissa aller à se remémorer certain moment ici puis après un long moment, la main de Severus sur son épaule l'a ramena à la réalité. Elle leva la tête et croisa les yeux noirs de l'ancien directeur.

« Rentrons, l'air va se rafraichir, nous serrons mieux à l'intérieur. »

Hermione hocha la tête mais ne dit mot. Ils descendirent en silence dans les appartements du maitre des potions et parlèrent deux heures puis il congédia Hermione en lui disant : « si vous vous reposez ce soir, nous pourrons reprendre votre instruction demain soir ». Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et elle partit en souriant, encore.

Un mois passa et leurs liens devinrent moins étroits, ils étaient plus proche. Hermione travaillait et apprenait beaucoup mais il lui apprenait surtout à faire ça sans se surmener. Elle était heureuse de découvrir qu'il s'inquiétait de sa santé et ce même si c'était pour ne pas finir seul, sans compagnie, même si c'était plus pour lui que pour elle.

La dernière semaine avant les ASPIC, Hermione la passa quasiment totalement avec Severus. Souvent, elle s'endormit dans le fauteuil mais il ne dit rien, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de ça pour avoir l'impression d'avoir assez travaillé. Aussi, il avait prit l'habitude de l'a couché sur son lit et d'aller continuer ses potions en suspens. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de dormir longtemps aussi il se permettait de dormir durant les heures de cours de la jeune femme ou pendant les deux heures durant lesquelles elle lisait ou faisait des exercices le soir. Ils ne purent pas réellement parler la dernière semaine et lorsque la semaine des ASPIC vint, elle repartit dans ses appartements. Le lundi, elle eut examens d'Histoire de la Magie et de Sortilèges. Elle tomba sur un sujet qu'elle ne maitrisait qu'à moitié pour l'Histoire de la Magie, enfin, à son avis, et lorsqu'elle eut finit ses examens du jour, elle partit dans sa chambre réviser l'examen du lendemain. Pour les sortilèges, elle fut plutôt contente de son travail. Le mardi, ce fut Arithmancie le matin et Etudes des Moldus l'après-midi. Si le sujet de la première matière lui paru plutôt difficile, celui de la deuxième lui paru des plus simple et elle en sortie contente. Il faut dire que c'était facile pour elle qui était issu d'une famille de Moldus. Le mercredi, elle eut Etudes des Runes et Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Les deux matières furent plus ou moins réussit et elle manqua de perdre un bras à cause d'une créature qu'Hagrid avait mal maitrisé. Le jeudi, ce fut métamorphose et botanique. Elle voulait absolument réussir la métamorphose pour rendre le professeur McGonagall fière mais elle voulait surtout réussit les potions et la DCFM, c'était ce qui la stressait le plus. La métamorphose l'a laissa indécise et la botanique plus ou moins contente. Elle avait écrit mais elle était sûre qu'elle aurait pu faire mieux. Vint enfin le dernier jour, le vendredi, le jour pour lequel elle avait le plus révisé, le jour qui l'a stressait le plus. C'était le jour des examens de potions et de DCFM. Elle entra dans la salle plus stressée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle était plus raide qu'un bâton, limite tremblante. Si elle ratait son examen de DCFM ou celui de potion, elle n'oserait plus se représenter devant Severus. Elle avait étrangement envie de le rendre fier. Son avis importait-il tant pour elle ? Serait-elle si contente qu'il constate son aptitude et son attention à ce qu'il dit ? Oui, sûrement. Après tout, il était un grand sorcier, très puissant et intelligent. Si elle parvenait à faire en sorte qu'il constate son intelligence, elle serait sûre de l'être vraiment. Mais elle savait bien que jamais, oh grand jamais, Severus Rogue n'avouerait l'a trouvé intelligente, même si il le pensait réellement. Jamais il n'aurait fait ce plaisir à la Miss-je-sais-tout qu'elle était.

Elle attendit dans le fond de la pièce d'être appelée à sa paillasse. Sur qu'elle potion pouvait-elle tomber ? Toute. Mais laquelle serait la plus aisée, elle ne savait pas.

« Granger Hermione » tonna la voix forte d'une homme au visage fermé.

Elle s'avança, la tête haute mais elle était crispée. L'homme lui annonça qu'elle travaillerait sur la potion Tue-Loup et lui souhaita : « bonne chance » d'un ton froid. Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea sur la paillasse indiquée et commença à faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle avait déjà effectuée cette potion sous les directive et commentaires de Severus qui avait tout de même changé deux ou trois indications qu'il avait lui-même faite auparavant estimant qu'elle serait sûrement meilleure. Aussi, Hermione se concentra à retrouver tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle se souvenait qu'il avait attrapé sa main pour l'empêcher de mettre un ingrédient et l'avait remplacé par un autre.

Quelques minutes après qu'elle ait commencé à réfléchir, quelqu'un vint à côté d'elle. Il s'agissait de Drago. Il avait la même potion qu'elle mais ne semblait pas plus sur de lui qu'elle ne l'était. Ils commencèrent à travailler en silence et lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à la potion de Drago, elle vit qu'ils en étaient au même point. Au moment où il allait mettre un ingrédient, elle lui saisit discrètement le bras et il fronça les sourcils. Elle lui montra sur sa propre potion ce que Severus lui avait montrait une autre fois et, de ce fait, l'aida et tricha sans même sans rendre compte. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Après plusieurs heures de travail intense, elle finit sa potion et se mit à écrire ses propriétés sur un parchemin. Alors qu'elle avait un trou, se fut au tour de Drago de l'aider discrètement et elle l'en remercia aussi d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire discret.

Après une demi-heure, on leur annonça la fin de l'examen un ils posèrent tous leur plume puis sortirent. Elle vit à la tête de Drago qu'il était dans le même état d'incertitude à propos de leur potion. Aucun d'eux ne savaient s'ils avaient réussit ou non. Ils se saluèrent puis partirent chacun de leur côté mais avec des pensées similaires. Avaient-ils réussit ou non ?

L'après-midi, se fut au tour de l'épreuve de DCFM. Elle dût d'abord écrire un parchemin au sujet des épouvantards puis faire une démonstration magique de plusieurs sortilèges de défense. Enfin, elle sortit de la salle, fatiguée, vannée même et une nouvelle fois incertaine. Elle rentra immédiatement dans sa chambre et y resta trois jours, vérifiant ses réponses, se reposant puis elle se mit à tout ranger pour préparer son départ et enfin, au bout d'une semaine, les résultats tombèrent.

Elle se rendit dans la Grange Salle où elle alla voir ses résultats en les suivant du bout du doigt. Elle tomba enfin sur son nom et inspira un grand coup avant de lire.

Etude des Moldus : Optimal

Etude des Runes : Effort Exceptionnel

Arithmancie : Effort Exceptionnel

Botanique Effort Exceptionnel

Sortilèges : Optimal

Soin aux créatures magiques : Effort Exceptionnel

Métamorphose : Optimal

Histoire de la Magie : Effort Exceptionnel

Botanique : Effort Exceptionnel

Défense contre les forces du Mal : Optimal

Potions : Optimal

Hermione faillit crier lorsqu'elle vit ses résultats. Elle fit un petit bond et adressa un grand sourire à McGonagall qui vint vers elle.

« Miss Granger, je vous félicite. Vos résultats sont exceptionnellement bons, je m'en doutais bien mais vous êtes à présent l'une des sorcières les plus intelligentes au monde reconnue. Je vous félicite. Et je vous félicite tout autant pour votre Optimal en métamorphose.

- Merci, je vous remercie, professeur »

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire fière puis se dirigea vers l'estrade pour allez chercher son diplôme et ses résultats. Il lui fallu attendre un très long moment pour tout récupérer si bien que la nuit était déjà tombée et a salle déjà presque vide. En sortant, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Drago et elle arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

« Granger, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que j'ai eu un Optimal en potions !

- Félicitation Drago, j'ai eu la même note, déclara-t-elle euphorique.

- Félicitation à toi aussi et merci pour ton aide, je n'aurais sûrement pas eu autant sans celle-ci.

-Merci à toi aussi. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis elle partie presque en courant vers les cachots sous le regard amusé de Drago qui savait déjà où elle se rendait. Elle courut vite dans les couloirs de plus en plus étroits, laissant ses cheveux voler derrière elle. Elle les avait laissé détaché pour une fois, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait.

En moins de cinq minutes, elle fut devant la porte des appartements de son ancien professeur et elle ordonna au portrait de lui ouvrir en lui disant qu'elle avait une surprise pour Severus et qu'il ne fallait pas le prévenir de son arrivée. Le portrait la laissa rentré, habitué à ce qu'elle soit autorisé et n'ayant aucune envie de se battre avec la jeune femme qui semblait déborder d'énergie.

Elle entra donc sur la pointe des pieds et avança le plus discrètement possible dans l'appartement. Elle chercha d'abord Severus dans le laboratoire mais ne le trouva pas à l'intérieur. Elle fila alors vers le salon et le trouva enfin, assit sur un fauteuil, un livre à la main. En regardant mieux, elle reconnut un des livres qu'elle lui avait fortement conseillé et prêté. Doucement, elle passa dans le dos du Serpentard et se pencha pour poser ses mains sur les yeux de son professeur personnel comme elle s'amusait maintenant à l'appeler. Passé un temps, il aurait était agacé de ce geste, maintenant, il en était amusé. Il avait tout de même était surprit mais n'avait pas non plus sauté au plafond.

« Miss-je-sais-tout, que faites-vous dans mes appartements sans que je ne sois au courant ?

- Eh bien, il se trouve que j'avais quelque chose d'important à venir vous montrer Monsieur le professeur, fit-elle amusée.

- Je suis tout ouï, déclara-t-il.

- Je pense que ce parchemin vous aidera à comprendre mieux que chacun des mots que je pourrais prononcer » dit-elle en lui tendant le parchemin qu'elle venait de récupérer.

Il se leva et vint se placer devant elle puis il prit le bout de parchemin et lu. Elle le regarda avec une certaine appréhension dans les yeux, scrutant el moindre mouvement facial pouvant prédire sa réaction. Lentement, il releva la tête et la fixa un instant puis il lui sourit, d'un sourire franc qui fut communicatif.

« Eh bien félicitation Miss-je-sais-tout Granger. Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu l'habitude de venir me faire remarquer vos bons résultats » fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il plaisantait, elle le savait mais elle ne put s'empêcher son agacement de la saisir aussi, elle lui prit le parchemin des mains et fit volte-face. Il ne put retenir un sourire et pour une fois, décida qu'elle avait bien méritée un geste. Vivement mais avec doucement, il l'a rattrapa par le bras et le tira vers lui puis, prit d'un élan soudain, approcha ses lèvres des oreilles de la jeune femme et susurra :

« Je te félicite Hermione Granger. Je suis heureux de constater que tes efforts ont été récompensé et que tu ais pu apprendre suffisamment avec le dur professeur que je suis. »

Etonnée autant par son geste que ses paroles, elle resta ouche bée devant lui. Il l'avait tutoyé et avait prononcé son nom et tout cela gentiment, en l'a félicitant et l'a complimentant presque. Elle avait rougis sous le coup de la gêne dû au geste et maintenant, le rouge de ses joues venait aussi des paroles du Serpentard. Une étincelle nouvelle apparut dans ses yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir obtenir cela de Severus Rogue, le ténébreux professeur des cachots, agent-double et directeur de Serpentard.

Comme prenant conscience de son manque de réaction, elle lui adressa un grand sourire et se jeta dans ses bras sans réfléchir, elle était trop heureuse pour ça. Il en fut tout aussi surprit qu'elle mais ne dit rien et finit par resserrer ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme en souriant. Elle sentait bon. Elle trouvait aussi qu'il sentait bon. Il aimait bien l'odeur de ses cheveux. Elle aimait beaucoup l'odeur de sa cape, ça n'était pas nouveau. Lentement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur la joue du Serpentard avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Merci, sincèrement merci. Je ne saurais jamais comment vous remercier assez. Vous m'avez plus appris que n'importe qui avant ou que n'importe quel livre.

- Tutoie-moi, répondit-il simplement.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle sans être sûre d'avoir comprit.

- Je veux que, pour me remercier, tu me tutoie et m'appelle Severus comme je le ferais en retour, en utilisant ton prénom et en te tutoyant aussi. »

Elle fut bien surprise par cette requête et le fixa longtemps dans les yeux pour savoir ce qu'elle devait dire ou faire puis elle parut se reprendre et sourit avant de dire :

« Bien, Severus. As-tu quelque chose à me proposer pour fêter ça ? Cela fait deux semaines que nous ne nous sommes pas vu, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis cette fameuse nuit durant laquelle j'ai apprit ta survie.

- Effectivement, l'appartement semblait bien calme, plaisanta-t-il.

- Moque-toi, moque-toi mais je suis sûre que je t'ai manqué, au moins un petit peu. Après tout, il me semble que tu apprécie m'embêter et échanger des propos plutôt intellectuels avec moi, je me trompe ?

- Tais-toi et sortons » fit-il pour toute réponse en la tirant vers la sortie avec un sourire amusé.

Tout sourire, elle se laisse tirer hors de la pièce puis hors des appartements de son professeur particulier. Elle le laissa l'entrainer dans le château sans dire un mot et il ne lâcha pas sa main. Il était devant elle et l'a tirait presque totalement. Il était allé tellement vite qu'elle n'avait pas vu dans quel direction ils allaient et comme elle était directement venu le voir après avoir vu ses notes, elle n'avait pas pris de veste. Très vite, ils arrivèrent dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait bien, très bien. La tour d'Astronomie, l'endroit où ils s'étaient retrouvés, où ils avaient réellement commencé à se connaitre, à se parler. Gentleman, il lui tint la porte et lui offrit son bras pour monter les escaliers la faisant rire. Elle se saisit de son bras en le remerciant d'un sourire éclatant et ils montèrent doucement, presque religieusement dans cette tour qui était un peu la leur.

En haut, ils allèrent se percher comme à leur habitude les jambes dans le vide. Hermione enleva ses chaussures et laissa se pieds nus pendre dans le vide. Le silence dura un long moment durant lequel ils observèrent le décor que leur offrait la tour. Après un certain moment, Hermione se laissa aller et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus. Il sursauta un peu de surprise mais ne dit rien.

Après un nouveau moment, elle se mit à lui parler et il l'écouta. Ils parlèrent ensemble, se racontant leurs deux dernières semaines. Hermione parla avec de grand geste, lui raconta à quel point elle était stressée et oubliant qu'il devrait bientôt se quitter.

« J'étais tellement stressé ! Et le pire c'était la métamorphose ou la défense contre les forces du mal mais ce qui m'a le plus stressé, c'était les potions… »

Elle parlait trop, il fallait qu'elle se force à arrêter avant d'en dire trop.

« Ah oui, l'examen était plus dur que mes cours ? demanda-t-il surprit.

- Non, ça serait compliqué de faire plus dur que tes cours, rit-elle.

- Alors, pourquoi étais-tu stressé pour ces cours là ? » questionna-t-il en se tourna vers elle.

Elle le regarda à son tour puis se leva et alla s'accouder aux rambardes. Severus suivit son mouvement des yeux puis vint la rejoindre en posant son torse contre le dos d'Hermione et ses mains sur la rambarde. Il l'a surplombait de vingt bons centimètres, il pouvait poser sa tête son la tête d'Hermione s'il le voulait, ou plutôt, s'il osait car oui, il le voulait.

« Je… Je ne voulais décevoir personne. Le monde compte sur Hermione Granger, le soi-disant cerveau du Trio d'or, mais peu importe ce qu'ils comptent. Je ne veux pas décevoir Harry, mes parents et mes amis. Moi-même aussi. J'ai stressé pour la métamorphose car je ne voulais pas décevoir le professeur McGonagall mais ce n'était pas le pire, vraiment. C'est la défense contre les forces du mal et les potions qui m'ont le plus stressé car… parce que… »

Elle hésita un moment puis se tourna vers lui et lui respira un bon coup. Il fallait qu'elle soit une vraie Gryffondor et qu'elle ait le courage de lui dire.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas te décevoir » lui dit-elle en plaçant ses yeux dans ceux de son professeur.

Elle le fixa sans ciller, contemplant ses prunelles dans laquelle elle vit une étincelle bienveillante à la place du froide habituel. Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, il lui semblait ne jamais avoir vu une pareille étincelle dans les yeux de Severus. Elle l'avait vu dans les yeux d'Hagrid mais même là, elle était différente. Elle avait rougit lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots et Severus avait affiché un petit sourire discret qu'elle avait tout de même remarqué. Allait-il se moquer d'elle ? En réalité, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Avant, elle aurait été sûre qu'il la rabaisserait, maintenant, c'était autre chose. De toute façon, elle ne lui aurait jamais dit ça avant. Non, tout deux avaient beaucoup changé, physiquement et moralement. Ils étaient différents, surtout l'un envers l'autre. D'abord, physiquement, Severus lui semblait moins blafard et maigre, il était plutôt grand, fort et un peu pâle mais pas autant comme avant, ça n'était plus apeurant. Les cernes sous ses yeux avaient disparu et il souriait plus souvent. Son nez lui semblait moins affreux maintenant qu'elle le voyait comme autre chose qu'un connard. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus gras du tout et paraissaient même plutôt soyeux. Il avait bien eu le temps d'y remédier après tout. Et ses tenues étaient différentes aussi. Certes, c'était toujours noir et il avait toujours la même cape sur le dos mais il avait moins de couches, les vêtements étaient moins amples aussi. Ils lui allaient mieux. Elle avait remarqué depuis longtemps ses doigts. Fins, beaux, gracieux et bougeant toujours avec une certaine douceur et une grâce qu'il utilisait pour faire ses potions. Non, il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était un autre homme physiquement parlant, beaucoup plus beau. Mais moralement aussi il semblait avoir changé. Elle avait découvert un homme instruit, aimant lui donner des conseils avisés et très cultivé. Il savait à quel moment il fallait hausser la voix pour la bouger et était moins grincheux qu'avant. Il se montrait de bons conseils dans tout, même en dehors des cours et savait de mieux en mieux lui dire les choses. Maintenant, il n'était plus sarcastique avec elle mais il aimait la taquiner et le faisait souvent. De temps à autre, elle se permettait aussi de le taquiner. Il était attentionné aussi de temps en temps, surtout lorsqu'elle ne savait pas s'arrêter, il le faisait à sa place et savait l'a stoppé gentiment mais fermement. Il ne lui faisait plus peur maintenant.

De son côté, Severus aussi trouvait que la Gryffondor avait changé. Elle avait murit autant intérieurement qu'extérieurement. Il pouvait maintenant apprécier les belles courbes de la jeune femme, ses cheveux lisses ou ondulants en de belles boucles, ses jolis yeux noisettes. Il aimait aussi son intelligence rare, sa soif d'apprendre, sa façon de l'écouter parler en buvant chacune de ses paroles et sa culture. Il appréciait ses expressions, ses grands gestes, sa manière de froncer les sourcils sous le coup de la concentration. Il aimait faire des potions avec elle, en silence mais dans une atmosphère appréciable. Il appréciait quand elle le regardait faire des potions. Elle avait une façon de le regarder à ces moments là, elle semblait transportée ailleurs, loin mais elle avait une flamme dans les yeux totalement adorable. Il l'appréciait beaucoup et ça l'avait surprit.

Aussi, il l'a fixa, il planta ses yeux dans les siens et laissa un petit sourire en coin fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle était jolie, il n'y avait pas à redire là-dessus. D'instinct, il plaça sa main contre sa joue et l'a caressa. Il l'a sentit frissonner alors il retira sa cape et l'a lui mis sur les épaules. Il n'avait jamais été aussi tendre, surtout avec elle. Il ne s'était jamais autant inquiété pour elle et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait l'être avec elle. Elle était tellement différente de celle qu'il avait pensé qu'elle était. Et avec la lune, elle semblait luire différemment. Elle était belle, très belle, magnifique même.

Elle le regardait, éclairé par la lune, il était beau, oui, il fallait le dire. Elle eut soudain envie de se blottir contre lui, lui qui s'occupait si bien d'elle. Il lui donnait confiance en elle, l'a faisait se sentir en sécurité. Cette sensation l'a poussa à venir poser sa tête contre son torse et à inspirer son parfum de parchemin, d'herbes et de potions. Elle aimait beaucoup cette odeur, en fait, elle l'adorait.

Il fut surprit par son geste, tout comme elle avait été surprise qu'il l'a couvre de sa cape. Elle aussi était surprise de son geste mais elle préférait en profiter que de penser que le moment était étrange, qu'il était impossible, inimaginable. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter ce moment, elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher en parlant. Et surtout, elle ne voulait absolument pas le perdre.

Elle leva les yeux vers son visage et le scruta. Elle eut envie de toucher son visage pour être sur qu'il était réel. Alors elle le fit, elle leva sa main vers lui et effleura son visage, traçant ses lignes, se plongeant dans les méandres de ses yeux. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, c'était peut être déplacé ce qu'elle faisait. Peut être était-ce étrange tout ça. Peut être que ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle commença à retirer sa main, douteuse mais il l'a rattrapa et garda son poignet dans sa main. Il avait une grande main, très grande et forte mais il la tenait avec douceur.

Soudain, il prit son menton entre ses doigts et posa son front contre celui d'Hermione. IL plongea ses yeux dans les siens, profitant de l'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux de la Gryffondor. Dans un dernier élan, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de son élève, de son ancienne élève, de son amie, de cette nouvelle femme. Ces dernières étaient douces et chaudes. Il ne put s'empêcher passer sa main dans son dos pour l'attirer un peu plus vers lui. Et elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main libre dans ses cheveux, puis derrière sa nuque en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas perdre une seule miette de ce doux baiser.

Malheureusement, il fallu se détacher de lui mais ils restèrent front contre front, sans parler. Ils profitaient de l'instant présent, se laissaient envahir par leurs émotions et leurs sentiments. Ils avaient les yeux à demi fermés et les lèvres à demi ouvertes. Celles-ci étaient rougis par le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Doucement, Severus entrouvrit un peu plus ses lèvres et laissa échapper un : « je t'aime » murmuré. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, surprise par ces paroles qu'elle n'espérait pas puis elle l'embrassa et lui répondit :

« Moi aussi je t'aime Severus ».

* * *

Et voilà ! Vous avez aimé ? J'espère que leur relation n'est pas allée trop vite ! Bon, en environ 8-9 mois je pense que ça peut aller mais on ne sait jamais ;) J'espère pouvoir lire vos avis rapidement, je remercie tout ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en favorite, qui ont posté une review ou qui l'ont mise en follow. A bientôt pour l'épilogue de cette fiction. :) Bye ! :)


	3. Epilogue

Salut à tous ! Je vais commencé par vous demander de m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster cet épilogue. Disons simplement que je n'étais pas chez moi ( donc je n'ai pas eu internet ) durant un petit moment et que je suis rentrée il y a peu en enchainant directement par ma rentrée des classes. Du coup, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de poster bien que ce chapitre était déjà écrit. Alors voilà, je suis vraiment désolée. Bref malgré cela, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fin. Bonne lecture ! :)

Hellwenna: Han merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir ;) Je suis heureuse que tu apprécie les légers changements que j'ai fait même s'ils sont minimes et que les personnages de Blaise et Drago te plaisent ( moi aussi je les aime beaucoup, ils me font bien rire ;) ) J'espère que tu apprécieras cette fin ;) Bye et j'espère à bientôt sur une prochaine histoire :)

SevysheryI : Oh c'est adorable ! Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu susciter de telles émotions en toi ( et en plus jusqu'aux larmes ;) ) Je suis d'ailleurs ravie que cette fanfiction te plaise et j'espère que le dénouement de plaira aussi ;) Bye :)

kiyohimealiascobrax : Je suis contente que tu aime cette suite de mon histoire et aussi très heureuse que tu apprécie ces personnages que j'ai essayé de ne pas trop changer ;) Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise :)

la rodeuse : Merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil de ta part de me dire cela. J'avoue m'être un peu inspiré de mes précédentes histoires d'amour alors je suis ravie que la relation de Severus et Hermione plaise et que tu l'as trouve bien faite ;)

stnijoma: Eh bien merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fiction te plaise ;) J'espère que cette fin te conviendra et sera à la hauteur de tes attentes :)

Pilou pilou : Merci beaucoup :) Voilà donc la suite ;)

Langdon : Merci, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, cela me fait vraiment plaisir ;) Ca me rend vraiment heureuse de voir que ma fiction est appréciable à lire :) Voilà la suite, en espèrant qu'elle te plaise autant que le reste du texte :)

jplf : Merci ! :) Moi aussi j'adore Severus alors je suis heureuse que tu apprécie ma façon de le décrire et le rôle que je lui ai donné ;) J'espère que cette fin va te plaire :) A bientôt je l'espère

Epilogue : ( 2 ans plus tard )

Hermione était installée au bureau de Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de Poudlard. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard pour faire son entrée dans le monde du travail. Malgré ce départ, elle était souvent revenu à Poudlard sous différents prétextes inventés. A chaque fois, elle restait assez longtemps pour voir Severus avec qui elle passait de bons moments bien plus intimes qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu l'être. Au début, elle n'avait pas été sûre de la façon dont elle devait agir mais au fur et à mesure, la gêne était partie et avait été remplacé par l'assurance. Souvent, il parvenait à sortir de l'enceinte de l'école pour rejoindre Hermione à Pré-au-Lard dans la cabane Hurlante pour être sur de ne pas être dérangé. Il passait par le trou situé dans le Saule Cogneur tandis qu'elle l'attendait à l'intérieur en ayant pris l'entrée principale. Grâce à cette maison, ils étaient sûr de pouvoir se voir sans être vus et cela les rassurait tout les deux. Lors de ces deux dernières années, elle avait découvert de nouvelles facettes de son professeur qui était maintenant bien plus que ça. Grâce à lui, elle avait retrouvé son sourire et sa joie perdus.

A l'heure actuelle, elle se trouvait donc dans le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard. Elles parlaient ensemble des modalités du poste qu'Hermione venait d'obtenir en temps que professeur de potions succédant au professeur Slughorn. Ce dernier avait décidé qu'il était temps de prendre sa retraite et était content de voir Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus intelligente de son époque et héroïne de guerre, lui succéder. Hermione allait donc pouvoir jouir d'appartements personnels, d'une salle de cours reliée à ceux-ci et d'autres choses qu'elle avait toujours rêvées d'avoir. Mais elle était dans ce bureau car elle voulait parler d'autre chose à la directrice. Elle y avait beaucoup réfléchit puis elle avait décidé de se lancer.

« Minerva, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose, commença Hermione.

- Je vous écoute ma chère.

- Eh bien… Je sais que vous êtes au courant pour Severus.

- Pardon ? Severus, Severus Rogue ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Lui-même. Je suis moi aussi au courant de sa survie, je l'ai d'ailleurs découvert il y a plus de deux ans. Lors de ma dernière année pour être plus précise.

- Co-comment avez-vous ?...

- Peu importe, là n'est pas la question. J'aimerais vous parler d'autre chose en fait. Voilà, je sais que Severus vend les potions qu'il fait pour Sainte Mangouste et vous en donne mais je pense qu'il ne peut pas rester là, dans ses appartements, sans jamais sortir, à faire des potions tous les jours et lire en ne voyant des personnes que de temps à autre. Il faut qu'il sorte de là, il étouffe. J'ai pensé que… Qu'il pourrait reprendre le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Après tout, il me semble que vous n'avez personne… Severus a toujours convoité ce poste et de cette façon, il pourra se remontrer sans peur, enfin peur, ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais pour Severus mais vous m'avez comprise. Je pense qu'il en a sérieusement besoin, je le sens bien. Il ne veut plus se cacher je pense et je crois que vous êtes la bonne personne pour lui faire avouer. Vous le connaissez bien et cela depuis longtemps…

- Je ne sais pas Hermione. Il serait sûrement venu me demander si…

- Mais il n'en a même pas conscience ! » s'écria Hermione en coupant la directrice qui en fut surprise.

Aussi loin que remonte ses souvenirs, elle n'avait jamais entendu Hermione lui parler de la sorte et jamais la jeune femme ne l'avait coupé, pas même durant la guerre lorsqu'il fallait se presser. Il y avait là quelque chose d'étrange mais le plus bizarre était qu'elle aussi avait remarqué que Severus avait peut être besoin de ressortir, de se remontrer. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'Hermione connaisse Severus ? Et comment pouvait-elle aussi bien voir en lui ? Voilà un mystère en plus dans ce château.

Après un long moment de réflexion durant lequel Minerva regarda Hermione dans les yeux sans que cette dernière ne les baisse ou les détourne, la directrice finit par dire :

« Vous avez peut être raison. J'irai parler à Severus ce soir mais je ne promets pas de faire des miracles.

- Merci professeur. »

Et c'est ainsi que Minerva McGonagall se retrouva dans le salon de Severus Rogue pour lui exposer l'idée. Cela dura deux heures pour lui faire avouer mais elle y parvient et réussit à mettre en place certaines choses avec Severus. Ils parlèrent tard des arrangements et de tout ce dont il fallait faire puis Minerva quitta la pièce qui d'ailleurs, semblait étrangement changée. Elle n'aurait su dire ce qui avait changé dans cette pièce mais elle ne semblait plus abriter un homme solitaire, un homme froid et dur, non, elle était différente et Severus aussi, bien qu'il n'est pas vraiment changé, il avait quelque chose de différent.

Quelques minutes après le départ de Minerva, Hermione pointa son nez et vint s'assoir près de Severus après avoir déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Il fit venir deux tasses de thé puis finalement, après un petit moment, Hermione demanda mine de rien :

« Que te voulait Minerva ? Je l'ai croisé en venant ici.

- Ne fais pas mine de ne pas savoir Hermione. Je te connais bien maintenant et je sais que tu es l'auteur de toute cette manigance.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu… commença-t-elle avant de se reprendre en voyant le regard noir de celui qu'elle aimait. D'accord, j'avoue que c'est moi qui lui ai demandé. Mais tu semblais en avoir tellement besoin… Tu n'as jamais été aussi bien que durant les moments où tu me faisais cours durant les trois dernières années. D'abord pour mes ASPIC puis durant mes deux années d'études. Tu étais dans ton élément et je me suis dis que c'était peut être ce dont tu avais besoin pour être mieux. Et puis, tu as toujours convoité ce poste alors je me suis dis que c'était peut être le bon moment…

- Et tu as bien fait Hermione, la coupa-t-il sentant qu'elle allait continuer sa tirade. Je te remercie. Je ne l'aurais jamais avoué mais je pense que c'est effectivement ce dont j'ai besoin. Et puis, de cette façon, nous pourrons peut être sortir un peu plus après… »

Il vit le visage de la jeune femme s'illuminer et l'étincelle brillant dans ses yeux sembla étinceler encore plus fort. La surprise passée, elle laissa un doux sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres puis vint se placer près de Severus et l'embrassa. Cette année allait promettre de belles choses. C'était un nouvel avenir qui s'offrait à eux. Un avenir dans lequel ils n'auraient plus besoin de vivre cacher. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à officialiser leur relation auprès des autres, notamment des amis de la jeune femme, ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Severus soupira sachant déjà que cet « imbécile de Ronald Weasley » viendrait ici le déranger pour crier à quel point il était outré, déçu, en colère et un tas d'autre choses. Heureusement pour Severus, le rouquin n'était plus un de ses élèves alors il pouvait bien avoir recourt à de nouvelles techniques avec lui maintenant. A cette pensée, Severus laissa un sourire en coin fleurir sur ses lèvres puis embrassa Hermione avec passion et amour mais en restant tendre.

Et voilà, c'est la fin. J'aurais aimé écrire un peu plus mais il me faut arrêter là si je ne veux pas en faire trop. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, bons ou mauvais tant que ce n'est pas dit méchamment ou avec des insultes. Bisous à tous et merci de m'avoir lu :) J'espère pouvoir vous revoir sur d'autres futures fictions :) Bye


End file.
